Eleven Years Later
by Krstna
Summary: Sometimes all we can do is run. But what happens when our past catches up. Ginny Weasley is about to discover just that.
1. One

**DISCLAIMER: I own no rights to Harry Potter or anything to do with it.**

Eleven Years Later

"Miss Black look at what I've drawn."

"That's lovely Henry, look your mothers over there, go on go home and I'll see you on Monday."

I sighed as I looked out the window; Miss Black still sounded odd to me even after eleven years; I just can't get use to hearing it. Maybe I should explain. I think the most important thing for you to know is that I'm different to all the other people I know. I'm a witch and not just any witch, I'm Ginny Weasley and I'm in hiding.

You see this all really began in the summer before my sixth year at Hogwarts. The love of my life Harry Potter had just broken up with me so he could go fight in that bloody war against Voldemort. I was trying to take the high road and act all brave but it wasn't working. So while he was staying at the Burrow before Bill's wedding I wandered around Diagon Alley.

Okay so that probably wasn't the best idea since Voldemort was dangerous, and so were his death eaters. But I just couldn't sit there watching Harry acting like everything was peachy. So there I was suppose to be helping Fred and George but instead wandering the street. The only thing was I bumped into somebody and not just anybody Draco Malfoy.

You may not have heard of him before, well you'd be lucky then. He was my tormentor and really not only mine but my friends and family's too. Everyone knew that his family were dark and involved with Voldemort. Heck his father was in Azkaban prison for attacking me and my closest friends. But what was running through my mind was the fact that he had had a hand in killing Albus Dumbledore, one of the greatest wizards ever.

However something was different on this day, his eyes were puffy as if he'd been crying and I could tell something was wrong. Then I did something stupid, I comforted him. I took his hand and led him to a dead end where nobody goes. Everyone was always in too much of a rush. As we fell to the floor I pulled him to me and let him put his head on my shoulder. He began to cry. I tell you anybody who had chanced coming that way would have thought I was mad.

Well it turns out that Malfoy had just received word that his mother was dead. He told me he hadn't been home since he had fled Hogwarts. Voldemort had wanted him to kill Dumbledore, but he hadn't had it in him. No so he had fled from the monster and was living rough trying to survive.

It seemed though that his mother had decided to stay. She had thought she would be safe because she was a loyal death eater. But she had been wrong. The dark mark had been found above their mansion signalling that it had been him. Apparently Draco was sure that it had been because both he and his father had failed 'The Dark Lord'. I don't know why he had told me but maybe he just needed somebody who would listen while he got it off his chest. I don't think that his 'friends' would be interested in it.

After that I would sneak out to see him from the shop everyday. I took him food and clean clothes that I stole from my brothers. I don't think he was impressed with them after all they weren't brand new. But he never complained.

We would spend a couple of hours together everyday. My brothers thought I needed space after my break up so never questioned the hours I spent alone. Draco and I would sit together and just talk about stuff. I told him about me and he told me about him.

My brothers were worried about me mind. They didn't think I was coping very well. But Fred and George never said anything to me. No instead they spoke to Hermione Granger. She was Ron's (my other brother) best friend. I suppose she was one of my best friends as well. She's a year older than me so thinks she knows everything I'm going through. But she doesn't.

But she did talk to me and try and make it clear that this wasn't the end of me and Harry. She had no idea. When she didn't get through to me she sent an owl to my other closest friend Luna Lovegood. She sent me an owl telling me that it was some strange creature making me feel this way, well she was kind of right.

The more time I spent with Draco though the more I felt he was a lost soul. So at my brother Bill's wedding I spoke to Professor McGonagall who had now become headmistress of Hogwarts about Draco. She agreed that he could come back to school if he wanted.

So Draco had returned. Most people didn't know of the part he had played in Dumbledore's downfall so things were alright. My brother Ron along with Hermione and Harry didn't return though. Well not full time. They were out hunting for something to do with Voldemort, not that they told me what it was.

That meant that I spent a lot of time with another friend Neville Longbottom in the common room. Then I was with Luna in lessons and Draco whenever we could get away. He wasn't like the boy I had always thought; beneath the cockiness was a shy boy who needed reassuring.

By February Draco and I were really close and then on Valentines Day, he kissed me. I was ecstatic. I mean Draco is very good looking. He has blonde hair that is normally slicked back, these grey eyes that stare right into you, and he's an athlete plays Quidditch don't you know. Quidditch before you even ask is our sport, you fly around on broomsticks with three balls and try to score, I'm not going to explain it because it's not important to our story.

I still don't know what had driven Draco to kiss me that day. It was a shock because he's one of these wizards that cares about purity and money. Well I am a pureblood but there's no money in my family. But then we were great friends at this point we told each other everything and we just developed into something.

Afterwards Draco asked if I'd go to Hogsmeade with him, (it's a small village close to the school) and we just sort of started dating. My family were not amused and neither was Harry. I suppose there was an unspoken promise between us that we would be together. He had been all noble breaking up with me and I suppose I had never thought it was the end. But Draco had pulled me in. Neither of us had meant for it to happen but it did.

That year had been his last in Hogwarts. He graduated along with Neville and they went into the real world leaving me in Hogwarts with Luna. I suppose it would have been horrible if he hadn't have spent the summer with me. My mother had seen a change in him and being the caring soul that she is took him in.

None of my brother's liked it (did I mention there's six of them?). But they had to admit Draco was a changed guy. While Harry, Ron and Hermione continued on the hunt they'd been on for a year Draco joined the ministry. He went in as an Auror which surprised most people.

The years though they passed and four years out of Hogwarts I was a qualified Healer (kind of like a doctor but better). Draco was one of the top Aurors in the country and Harry, Ron and Hermione were still on their quest. But I didn't care about that anymore; no I was too busy planning my wedding day.

Yes things had been looking great for me. But there was still one major problem. Voldemort was still out there, still attacking. None of us could be safe for long. Harry was worried about me. I could tell he regretted the break up now he had lost me to one of the few people he couldn't stand.

But like all good things the peace and happiness came to an end. It was about two months before we were due to marry that my world fell apart. I was at the flat that Draco and I shared. Well I had just found out some fabulous news, I was pregnant. Yep life couldn't get any better, you know unless we could end the war.

I was at home and Draco was due any time when it happened. There was a huge bang and then I don't know what really happened. I just remember seeing Draco standing over me pulling the door off my body.

I told him the news while laying there trapped and he told me I had to leave get away from the danger for a while and he'd join me as soon as he could. So I left the wizarding world and went into hiding as a muggle.

But he never turned up and I'm too scared to go back to the wizard world in case everyone is dead. I know Voldemort hasn't taken over because the muggle world wouldn't be safe but he's still out there the fighting hasn't finished.

It's been eleven years now since I left that world behind me. Yes I've had my child, and can you believe it I had twins a boy and a girl. My son is the oldest by twenty three minutes, little Ralph Black. I swear he's the spit of Draco. He has the blonde hair that falls into grey eyes. It seems that the only thing he inherited from me looks wise are the freckles.

Then there's Alysia. She's a Weasley with her red hair but unlike mine it has natural blonde highlights. Her eyes are a sparkling grey but with soft brown streaks through them. Yes she's got the freckles too.

My children are my world now but I know that one day I'll have to return to the wizarding world but not just yet. I'll return when my children get their Hogwarts letters, and hopefully I'll find the people I love are still there and that they'll open their arms up and let me back in.

* * *

Okay so this is a re-post of a story I did before. If any of you read the original you might notice that there are differences. I decided to not only re-edit it but to well re-write it to fit in with HBP since I originally wrote it pre-HBP. Anyway not sure when next post will be depends on how well I re-edit it.

Kristina


	2. Two

Eleven Years Later

"Mum someone's at the door!"

"Well you're a big boy now Ralph go answer it."

Ginny heard a groan from the living room and then arguing, she knew they were fighting over who would answer the door. It was always like this. The knock came again.

"Will one of you answer the door!"

It wasn't a question it was a command. In seconds Alysia was at the door. Ginny could hear her ask polity who it was and then a yell.

"Mum, it's for you!"

Ginny swore lightly to herself. Great just when she was cooking the twins fish fingers. It's always the way. Moving out of the kitchen Ginny headed to the front door. As she passed the living room she could hear neighbours and knew that Alysia was watching the Australian soap.

As she reached the hall she smiled at Alysia.

"Go check on the fish fingers. They should be done now."

"Yes mum."

Alysia shut the hall door tight behind her. Now on her own Ginny looked out onto the front porch out of habit. What she saw caused her heart to miss a beat. She must be seeing things. Yet she hid that feeling quickly and addressed the woman standing there.

"Hello how may I help?"

"Are you Miss Black?"

Ginny nodded her head slowly wondering what was happening.

"I'm Hermione Granger. I'm here as a representative of a school named Hogwarts and we want to invite your children to attend. May I come in so we can talk about this in private?"

"Yes of course."

Ginny allowed Hermione pass and began to wonder what was happening. Why was she here to invite them, didn't they just get letters? Then from somewhere in the back of her mind she remembered a story Hermione had once told her. She had not received a letter to Hogwarts by owl post. No as a muggle Professor Flitwick had taken it to her when he went to explain about magic.

"Mum the foods ready do you want me to dish it up?"

"Yes Alysia if you would. Ralph go help your sister and no throwing food at each other."

Ralph ran passed her casting a quick look at the other woman. Ginny just smiled at him as she heard bickering start in the kitchen. Ginny just entered the living room though. She turned off that horrible television that her children loved and scoped up Ralph's homework putting it on the coffee table. Then she happily took a seat indicating Hermione to do the same. The older woman smiled gently as she settled herself. Ginny could tell that Hermione had yet to work out who she truly was.

"Now Miss Black, like I said I want to invite your children to Hogwarts. It's a bit different to normal schools, see it's a school for – "

"Witches and Wizards."

Hermione sat up a little straighter and met the girl's eye.

"How'd you know that?"

"I went to school there. I was a year below you though."

The woman didn't react. Her eyes scanned Ginny and then flickered in the direction of the kitchen. It seemed that finally Hermione was using her brain. There seemed to be a flicker of reorganisation. Then Hermione shook herself.

"Would I have known you?"

Ginny just nodded smiling. Hermione's eyes widened and her mouth dropped. When she spoke it was barely above a whisper.

"Ginny is that you?"

She nodded and saw the other girl smile briefly. It was the briefest of smiles though.

"What the hell are you playing at?"

"What?"

"Eleven years Ginny. Eleven years without a hint that you were alive.

"I couldn't Draco…"

"Draco is he here too? So help me if he is –"

"No it's just me and the twins."

Unexpectantly Hermione softened. She ran a hand through her wild hair and nodded.

"I'm glad that you're alright."

"What happened?"

"We thought you died. Draco sent for Fred and George one night eleven years ago now. Said he'd just got home and had found the flat like that. There was no sign of you we just all thought Voldemort had killed you and taken your body."

Small tears were forming in Hermione's eyes. Ginny moved quickly to her friend engulfing her in a huge hug. Hermione sniffed for a bit but then sobered up. She moved back in the chair and looked at Ginny.

"Why'd you do it Ginny?"

It was a tough question. Why had she run out on her family? She had been afraid wanted the best for her new family, but would Hermione understand that.

"I thought it was for the best."

"What making everyone believe you were dead?"

"I was attacked. My flat was destroyed."

"Ours were too."

"But you weren't pregnant."

They both fell silent. Eleven years had been too long. Their friendship couldn't survive a lie that lasted that long. It seemed that the silence was going to be never ending when Ralph walked in.

"Mum will you help me with my maths now?"

"I can't right now. Why don't you take it upstairs to your bedroom and get Alysia to help. She's already finished hers."

"But she's stuck on geography."

"Have you done your geography?"

"Yes."

"Well then help each other."

He nodded and left the room taking his books with him. Hermione's eyes had followed him.

"He looks like Draco."

"I know."

"Did he tell you to leave?"

"He thought it was for the best. So did I."

"Ron's going to burst a vessel."

Ginny looked at the girl and she smiled coyly.

"He wasn't happy when it happened. He and Harry thought something was fishy. But they couldn't prove anything. So they went to the memorial for you. He mourned for you to please your parents but he's never believed it."

"You're still close then."

Hermione laughed.

"Close. Bloody hell Ginny I'm his wife."

It was Ginny's turn to laugh.

"You said bloody hell. Wow you must have been married for years now if Ron's language is rubbing off on you."

"Eight years."

"But you're still Granger."

"Granger-Weasley. But it's so long. Honestly I only use the Weasley part when I'm with your parents or Ron. Harry finds it so amusing when people call me Mrs Weasley, makes me feel like your mum."

"How is Harry?"

Hermione gave a look that spoke more than words. Ginny knew that Harry hadn't ended the war yet. The look said that he blamed himself.

"He nearly destroyed Voldemort once. But there was an accident and Harry was injured. By the time he was ready to face him again Voldemort had created more Horcruxes."

"What?"

"Oh those were the things we went hunting for. Harry destroyed them and he was capable of killing Voldemort. It's basically objects that Voldemort hid bits of soul in. If you thought he was inhuman eleven years ago you'll really find him a monster now."

Ginny was busy bringing a memory to mind from twenty two years ago. It was her eleven year old self holding a diary. A horrible diary. She didn't need anybody to tell her how horrible a horcrux was, she'd already seen one.

"So Harry's kicking himself for the accident then?"

"Of course. He knows he could have ended the war nearly ten years ago. He feels responsible for all the lives lost, but it's not his fault."

Ginny just nodded.

"I have a two year old."

Ginny's head snapped up as Hermione rummaged through a purse pulling out a small picture. It was of a little girl with brown hair that fell in a manner much calmer than Hermione's. Her eyes were like Ron's a pale blue. She was laughing happily waving at whoever was taking the photo.

"Amber. She's a darling. I think she's going to be trouble when she's older mind. Too many influential people around her."

Ginny smiled kindly.

"What about everyone else?"

"Well your parents are still around as busy as ever. They're very much involved with the everyday running of the Order. It's become more important now there are fewer of us. Then Bill moved to France about nine years ago. Fleur wanted to be closer to her parents. He's over here a lot though but you know."

"Then Fred got married. There was a witch a year younger than him in Hufflepuff. Melanie Stringfield well she's now a Weasley. Got three children, two girls and a boy. There's Jynx she's the oldest at seven, then Ciaran is five and Electra is three."

"Wow."

"Yeah. He's solely in charge of the shop these days too. Doing a good job running it too."

"Why what happened to George?"

"Been in Hogwarts for a long time. Sat his newts, and then passed the tests to become an Auror. But he's using those skills to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts. He's a great teacher all the students love him."

"I bet. What's Ron up to then."

"Ron's still hanging around with Harry. They're still on the hunt for Horcruxes not that they're having much luck. It's difficult and I worry for both of them. But while my job is to care for Amber these days they still need to hunt down those horrible things and finish this war."

Ginny sat there watching her sister-in-law for a while. Hermione had fallen into thought which was so typical of her. Ginny though was thinking about what Hermione had said. There had been no mention of Charlie or Percy.

"Hermione what about Percy and Charlie?"

The brunette looked up slowly with a half smile.

"Percy is Percy. You know what he's like and a decade hasn't changed him. No if anything he's more ambitious. He's working as the deputy minister now under Rufus Scrimgeour. Scrimgeour is out fighting with the Aurors again. Not in major battles but important ones. But that means he's relying on Percy to run things then and Percy is certain that Scrimgeour is going to end up getting himself killed and then he can be minister."

"Oh. Is he on speaking terms now?"

"Sort of. After you … Well you know left he came to pay his respects. Talked something's out and it seems like the past for most of it is just that. Your mum and he have got a relationship back, your dad though it's just a working one. Not talking to the boys much either but it's a little better."

Ginny nodded. She could understand that. She didn't think she'd ever forgive Percy but it was important to have some sort of relationship with him.

"But Charlie, Gin this is hard. I mean I never dreamt that I'd have to tell a family member this let alone you."

"What?"

"About three years ago now there was an argument. He had this massive fight with Draco and it went on for days. Draco was really on edge by it all. Well he went out on a mission and Charlie followed him. Nobody has seen either of them since."

"What? No you have to be mistaken."

"Ginny I wish I was, really I do. But they're missing and we can only assume dead."

"But you thought I was dead and you were wrong."

"Yes."

There was a firmness in Hermione's voice that said that she hoped it was wrong but that she didn't quite believe it. Tears sprung from Ginny's eyes. She'd wanted to believe that Draco was alive but something told her that after all this time he had to be dead. Death would be the one thing that could keep him from her.

"What about Hogwarts? Is that safe, since Voldemort is still around. I'm not letting the children there otherwise."

"Yes it's very safe we have lots of Aurors and Order members there. I mean I already told you that George is teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts up there. Well I'm teaching potions and Neville is there doing Herbology."

"Really?"

"Yes and Fleur well her friend, Renee, has come over from France. She's really good at all the defence and has joined the Order. Well she teaches Charms and Luna she's in Hogwarts as well, taken over for Pomfrey."

"What happened to the old professors then?"

"This may be a shock but Sprout has been missing for about a year and a half now. Pomfrey has moved on to St Mungo's because she's so experienced and well Flitwick was killed five years back."

"Where's Slughorn?"

"Headmaster. Who'd have thought it."

"What happened to McGonagall then?"

"She was injured six months ago and still in hospital. She's gone mad. Same thing as Neville's parents. She'll never be back."

Ginny tried to take this all in but it wasn't working.

"What about transfiguration then, who's teaching that?"

"No one. McGonagall was still teaching she was going to continue, had no choice."

"Why not?"

"Nobody wants the job now."

"Why. It's Hogwarts."

"You remember what it was like after Dumbledore died. They had a hard enough time finding somebody willing to teach since the Death Eaters got in. Well it's worse now. The only people willing to teach are fighters. But we need them for the war. It's a nightmare."

"So people don't feel safe there."

"Not unless they can take care for themselves. Hey you can fight."

"I use to be able to, bit rusty now."

"No what I mean is you can take care of yourself. You should teach Transfiguration."

"What?"

"Well you're going to have to come back to the wizarding world now anyway."

"But that doesn't mean I can teach Transfiguration."

"Why not? You were always good at Transfiguration."

"But not good enough to teach."

"McGonagall always said you were brilliant. She said that your talent was wasted on death. When Erickson left she said that she would have asked you, but of course you'd been gone for a month by the time Erickson walked."

"I don't know. I was hoping for a low profile."

"Ginny come on. It's a chance to go back to Hogwarts."

"Fine, but only if Slughorn agrees."


	3. Three

Eleven Years Later

I watched the ceiling of my room closely. Next to me Hermione was sound asleep I could hear the equal breaths. It had always surprised me how that girl could sleep. It's weird after everything that has happened she could always sleep. She just puts her head on the pillow and sleep comes. I've envied her over the years and its strange that I envy her more now than ever.

My mind was just spinning. After everything she had told me and not told me as the case may turn out to be. I just can't sleep now. I have so much on my mind more so than in a long time. I can't lie in this bed with my sister in law (it feels weird but good saying that) lying next to me. I think I need something to drink. Pulling my blanket off and looking around its weird, this never felt like home to me, but now it's more than home it's my safe house.

I can see my future now, having to explain my story to everyone. It'll be hard, really hard if Ron has anything to do with it. I mean he's always been stubborn and I bet eleven years has just made him more so.

What was that? Oh it's only those two in there. Even after all these years I'm still jumpy to the smallest of sounds as if it could be a death eater at my door. They sleep as if they are angels. Look at Alysia her blanket thrown to the floor, and little Ralph well the way he pulls his ear in his sleep is so precious. Really these children are my world. I think I need something strong to drink to run over my thoughts. The kitchen is dark; maybe I should light a candle. It's strange but I still can't get use to electric. The candlelight is comforting to me it helps me think.

I can't believe some of the things Hermione has told me today. My mind just doesn't want to turn off. A sip of my wine tells me that much. My parents are still alive. I'm thankful for that much but oh what must they think of me? Or worse still what will they think of me when I go back? I ran away from our world, from them, and took their grandchildren with me. They'll forgive me. I know that much in my heart but what if they won't treat me the same way? What if they keep looking over their shoulders for me to do another runner?

My brothers' well that seems a different story again. Bill and I were never that close, must be the age gap. I mean he is nine years older than me and while I was growing up he was in school. That doesn't mean though that he didn't love me. I mean he was my big brother and I was his little sister. I bet he'll be mad at me running away from the family. I mean he came back from Egypt to be with us. But maybe he'll be a little understanding since he's moved away for Fleur.

Then Percy. Well I never thought that he would change. I mean ambition never goes away look at Voldemort. But I shouldn't compare Percy to him, no Percy isn't evil. But working under the minister that's got to be important. Maybe out of everyone he'll be able to forgive me. I mean he abandoned the family for his own goods well I did it for my children. But if he doesn't well no loss there.

As for Fred and George well they won't be happy with me. I bet they'll be relived to see me alive then George might kill me. I mean look at the changes he's made, he must know a number of spells that hurt. But maybe he's grown up now I mean a teacher that's responsibility. He's made a good life for himself and if I had any part to play in that I'll be happy.

Oh but Fred will be more difficult I've got no doubts about that. He has a family too now. What was it again? Jynx, Ciaran and Electra. He might throw that at me the fact that they survived with children. But then again maybe he'll understand why I left. I mean I bet he'll do anything for them.

I think the hardest though is going to be Ron. He was my best friend in the world when we were younger. We grew up together with only a year between us. He took care of me looked out for me and then I go without telling him, he's so going to kill me. Hopefully Hermione will save me, though I should do it myself.

There's that noise again. I wonder if Alysia is having another one of those dreams. I hope not. What's this? Oh Hermione's photos. Look at that girl she's so adorable. But then the one of the four children together. What have I done? I missed out on their childhood and took my children from their family. Who's that? Oh look Ron and Harry have run into the back of the photo. I'm glad Harry still has my family, well his family too I suppose. I remember that stupid teenage crush I use to have on him. I drove the poor boy batty. But he's no boy anymore. I just wish that this war was over for him, he won't live until it is.

But you know it doesn't matter what I think of them anymore. No it all comes down to what they think of me. I'm dreading that first meeting with them. When I have to look each one in the eye and explain what's happened. It'll be bad. But I bet they'll go easy in front of the kids. Oh I bet they'll spoil them rotten given half the chance. They'll tell them all the stories from Hogwarts and make them laugh so that they want to go there.

But that's another thing. Do I want to go to Hogwarts? I mean yes it'll be exciting being back there and I'll get to stay with the twins. But having to face my past am I ready for that? I mean I'll have to face George and Hermione on a daily basis and Neville and Luna. But it's the history of the place. Remembering being a student there and everything that went on.

Filling my glass up again I let my mind wonder to Draco. The way he smelt, the touch of his lips, the feeling of joy whenever he's near. I haven't felt that joy in a long time. But maybe I'll feel it again soon that is if he isn't…

No I mustn't think like that. He's alive! He's just in hiding and he's been looking for us all this time. He just hasn't been able to find us yet. It's not working. I can't convince myself no matter how hard I try. He won't be back I feel it in my heart.

Tears flow down my face, they're warm and slightly comforting. I haven't lost him not really. I mean he'll never be gone; the children have him in them. The pair don't know it but they have the Malfoy tendencies in them that us Weasley's never had. That's what's going to be hard explaining everything to them. How do I tell them that they aren't muggles but a witch and wizard? How can I tell them that we've lived a lie for all these years? How do I explain that I've kept them away from their family for so long? I can't think about this anymore it hurts too much. I just want to sleep.

"I thought I saw a small light."

"Umm."

"Don't you use electric?"

Yes, but I don't like it. This is more comforting. I mean there's just something about candlelight."

Hermione took the seat opposite just staring at me for a while. I could see that she knew what was bothering me.

"They won't blame you for leaving. I know that if I'd been pregnant then I would have left too. Especially with what happened after you left – "

"What happened?"

"Death Eaters came after everyone. I was even in hospital for a while. They really tracked Draco that must be why he told you to go."

"Umm…"

The mention of his name hurt me more now than ever. I remember the children asking about Draco and I had told them about him. I'd told them how he loved us and wanted to be with us, but he worked for the government and was in the middle of a war. I'd promised that one day he'd join us. He never is though how can he if he's...

"Come back to Hogwarts with me. Slughorn won't mind he'll be glad to see a friendly face. I can get everyone to come round, tell them I have something important to tell them. Then you can tell us what happened, tell them you're alive."

I nodded not really wanting to go but I knew I had to. Now that Hermione knew I was alive it was time to go back. It was nearing seven and the children would be up soon, I knew that. So Hermione started making breakfast as I went up to pack.

By seven thirty I could hear Alysia going down the stairs and the funny noise when she met Hermione. I knew I should go down and say something, but did I have to. Yes I'm the adult, I'm the mother, and so I did.

I stood in the doorway watching. Alysia was telling Hermione off for the way she was making breakfast. Both wore an expression that looked like they couldn't believe what was happening. I laughed and they spun around hands on hips scowling at me. It made me laugh harder

"Well I can tell you two are related."

"Only by marriage."

"Hermione she's like your little clone."

"Mum what do you mean?"

"Oh Alysia I'd like you to meet your Aunt Hermione. Hermione this is my daughter Alysia."

Alysia looked a little confused by this but said hello. I could see her trying to figure out if this lady really was her aunt.

"What's this?"

I looked where my daughter was pointing and heard Hermione laugh.

"That Alysia is your Uncle Ron. He's your mum's older brother."

"You have a brother mum?"

"Yes dear. I'll explain later when Ralph is up. Why don't you help Hermione with the breakfast? She cooks like mum!"

"Arr Molly will be happy to have a granddaughter who can cook."

I went upstairs and packed a few things for Alysia and then woke Ralph up and packed his things. Then I took my wand out of my draw where I hid it from everyone and placed it in my pocket. Downstairs everyone was waiting as Hermione made a port key and we left for Hogwarts.


	4. Four

Eleven Years Later

The spinning sensation of the portkey ended as suddenly as it started. Ginny's feet once more hit ground and a sentimental smile spread to her features. It had been too long since she had last stood on these grounds. Her eyes wandered the distance until they fell onto the white marble of the grave marker. Sad memories hit her mind for a moment. Yes she had seen a lot of bad things here but the good would always outweigh the bad.

"Where are we mum?"

"Home."

Ralph looked at Alysia obviously expecting some greater explanation but there didn't seem to be one coming. No Ginny was too busy reliving her past. She could see the hut that Hagrid had always called home, but there was no smoke from the chimney. Her brow creased slightly wondering what had happened to him, but she didn't have time to ask.

Hermione was ushering the twins up towards the main steps into the school. Reluctantly Ginny followed them inside. The morning sun was already high as she stepped into the shade of the building. Closing her eyes she could just imagine being sixteen again and walking these halls. Her memory brought forth Quidditch games and lessons. Running around the school with those she had been closest too. Yes all the good times.

"I can smell eggs."

Ginny turned to see Ralph licking his lips his nose pointed in the direction of the Great Hall.

"We've just had breakfast Ralph surely you can't still be hungry."

"Alysia come on smell the food, it's got to be good stuff."

"Ginny lets head up to my room."

The two women nodded in agreement and headed up the marble staircase. The twins were complaining behind them but seemed to be following. Ginny could hear their muffled remarks about what they were seeing. They stopped at the top of a staircase and waited for it to move back into place. A quick peep at the children showed that their mouths were hung open with surprise.

They reached Hermione's room in one piece and Ginny sat on the chair while the twins looked around at the collection of things in the room.

"The potion lab is still in the dungeons but I couldn't bear to sleep there. So my office is up on this floor."

"It's nice Hermione."

Her friend nodded before looking around.

"We need to get some things sorted and the first thing is someone to keep an eye on this pair."

"We're old enough to take care of ourselves."

Alysia had thrown Hermione one of the dirtiest looks Ginny had seen in a long while. But her friend didn't seem to notice.

"Amber's with Molly but we can't send them there yet. I know George!"

"What? Hermione no –"

But the girl was already out of the door. Suddenly Ginny became frightened and aware of how terrible she looked. Eleven years since she had seen a single family member. She couldn't let George see her like this. Without hesitation she pulled her wand out of her bag. For the first time in years she looked at it. A smile spread to her face quickly as she looked at the willow wand. She remembered being told that a unicorn hair made up the core of the 10" wand. Yes it had been years since she had held it but it was still her wand.

She thought the words to some grooming spells and ran the wand through her hair. She felt it become straight and tidy. Then putting her wand away she began to pull at her clothes. Why hadn't she put on a better top? She pulled at it making it sit properly.

"You look fine mum."

"Thanks Alysia."

"Mum whose George?"

Ginny looked at her children and sighed gently. For so long she had tried to put this off but this was the time. They had to know the truth.

"Okay there are some things that we need to talk about. Now you must have noticed that this world is a little different to what you're use to."

"It's like magic mum."

"Yes Ralph. That's the thing. You see there really is magic."

Both her children went quiet watching carefully. With a small smile Ginny pulled out her wand again and looked around. There were some photo albums up on a shelf and she pointed her wand at them.

"Accio photo albums."

Gracefully they crossed the room and landed in a neat pile on Hermione's desk. Ralph's mouth was now hung open and Alysia was blinking too quickly for it to be natural.

"You see I'm a witch. This is my world, the world I was brought up in. You however have been brought up in hiding in the muggle world, non-magical world."

"What you mean in hiding?"

Her son had crossed his arms and was giving her a typical Draco stare.

"There's a war going on and I had to leave. But that doesn't matter. What does is that you learn the truth. This is Hogwarts and it's a school to learn magic. This is where you're both going to spend the next seven years."

"Now let's take a look through here."

Ginny opened the photo book and looked at the still photos of Hermione. This was obviously of her own muggle past. Gently she rested it back on the table and opened the next. This time there were moving pictures. Alysia took an intake of breath and Ginny smiled. She remembered Colin Creevey's face when she had shown him a wizarding photo for the first time.

"Don't worry you'll get use to the movement. There's a solution that we develop them in to make the photos move. Most if not all wizarding photos do so."

"Mum is that you?"

She looked at Ralph and nodded gently. It wasn't her best photo she'd admit. It was taken in her third year just before the Yule Ball. A smile spread to her face as she remembered it. Yes it had been fun dancing with Neville, and she'd met Michael that night. But the picture was of before then. She was stood next to Hermione and both were smiling happily.

"You look beautiful mum. Is that Aunt Hermione with you?"

"Who's Aunt Hermione?"

"Ralph she's the woman that just left. She's married to Uncle Ron."

"Who's Uncle Ron?"

Ginny just smiled as the two stopped their bickering to look at her. She shook her head dropping the photo album back on the table. There was one next to it that she picked up. It was better for her needs than the last. She looked at the photos of Bill's wedding and sighed.

"This is what I need to explain. You have to understand that my name isn't Molly Black. No I'm Ginny Weasley and I'm from a long standing wizarding family."

"Does that mean we're Weasley's too?"

"Yes Alysia. However you don't have to be called Weasley just because I am. You can remain as Blacks if you prefer."

"Is that dad's name?"

"No Ralph. You're father is called Draco Malfoy. Black was his mother's maiden name. But I'm not going to tell you about the Malfoys it's the Weasleys we have to talk about."

She turned the page to the family picture and smiled gently at it. It had been years since she had seen these faces even in picture form.

"This is my family and yours. Now the man at the back there with the balding hair, he's my dad. His name is Arthur Weasley and he works in the ministry. Now he's still around so when you meet him tell him all about life as a muggle."

"Why?"

"Because he loves it Alysia. Now the woman standing next to him is my mum. She's called Molly Weasley and she's a big family supporter. So she'll want to know everything about you two."

Ginny sighed gently before going on.

"Now you obviously knew that I had parents but what you don't know is that I'm the youngest of seven children. I have six brothers. Now you see the man with the long ginger hair and scars on his face. Well he's your Uncle Bill and the woman with the long blonde hair next to him is your Aunt Fleur. This was their wedding day. Now I don't know how often you'll get to see them because they live in France."

"Well next to Bill is my other brother Charlie. Now Hermione has told me he's dead so you won't get to meet him. But he was brilliant and he is family so you need to know. My next brother didn't turn up to the wedding Percy. He doesn't get on too well with the family but you might get to meet him. Are you two following?"

"Yes mum. That's grams and pappy and then Uncle Bill and Uncle Charlie and the woman is Aunty Fleur."

Alysia pointed to each one in turn. Then as she finished Ralph added.

"And Uncle Percy isn't there. But who's George?"

"I'm getting to that!"

Ginny let out a breath and sighed. Impatience another thing they got from Draco. Well okay from her too.

"The identical men do you see them?"

"Of course like you can miss them!"

Ralph rolled his eyes at her but she ignored the comment.

"They are your Uncle's Fred and George. Now you'll get to see both of them. George in fact is a Professor in Hogwarts so he'll be teaching you. Then as for Fred he runs a joke shop, which you will have no products from."

"Then the last of the red heads, not including myself, is your Uncle Ron. He's Aunt Hermione's husband so you're definitely going to meet him. Then the messy black hair man is your Uncle Harry. He's no relation but he's family and I expect you to treat him as such."

"But mum…"

Alysia's voice failed as the door opened again. Ginny's breath caught in her throat. This was it. Eleven years had past and she was about to come face to face with her brother. Her stomach was already in knots.

* * *

Okay so I'm sorry its been so long since I posted. I'm rewriting this as I go because it no longer works in its original format. But hopefully I'll have another chapter ready for you at the beginning of next week, but no promises on that.

Kris xx


	5. Five

Eleven Years Later

Hermione stepped into the room and nodded at Ginny. She almost instantly moved to sit in the corner as the second figure entered. Ginny's eyes moved up the figure that was stood in front of her. Eleven years had changed the man in more ways than she could ever have expected.

Ginny's brown eyes travelled along her brother's body. He was still the tall figure she remembered but he was definitely different. He stood there in what would seem to the untrained eyes muggle clothes. A pair of dark trousers and blue shirt with dragon skinned boots. She smiled at his unchangeable sense of fashion.

However slowly she raised her eyes up to his face. It surprised her how much older he looked. He was thirty seven, still a young man, but his face told of horrors that a man twice his age was unlikely to have seen. The first thing she noticed about his features was that his hair fell to his shoulders as Bill's had always done. Although he hadn't tied it up. His mouth was held in a stern grimace but as brown met blue she saw the hurt bedded deep within him. Sadness reined his face. As they stared at each other she knew of the horrors he had faced and not only from the scar through his right eyebrow. His eyes held a haunted look that only death can bring to them.

"George."

"Don't."

His voice was soft to her ears but held a key that was unrecognisable. She became aware that his eyes were travelling along her. He was taking everything about her in. Slowly he turned from her and looked at Hermione.

"This isn't right."

He was out of the room so quickly that Ginny missed it. Her stomach was in knots as she looked at the doorway. Tears were forming in her eyes as she realised what had just happened. Without hesitation Ginny ran through the door after her brother.

"George wait!"

"How could you do this?"

She stopped running and looked at his back. He too had stopped walking but was refusing to turn to look at her.

"I had to."

"That's a lie. You didn't have to leave you could have stayed."

"And what would have happened George? I was pregnant."

"We'd have supported you. We're not animals Ginny we wouldn't have turned our backs on you just because you were having a baby and not married."

Ginny felt her mouth drop open a little.

"You think that's why I left?"

"Isn't it?"

"George it never crossed my mind that me being pregnant was going to make a difference to the way any of you treated me. I left because I wanted to have the children."

"What?"

He turned slowly and looked at her.

"Hermione said that Draco called you and Fred to the flat that day."

"Yeah."

"That wasn't staged George. The Death Eaters turned up and tried to kill me. They were after me and I was pregnant. George I was scared."

Tears were once more falling from her eyes.

"Gin –"

"No George let me finish. I thought that if I stayed they'd keep coming after me. And that could have killed my babies. I wanted my children and I did what was best for them."

"Why did you stay away then?"

"I was waiting for Draco. He told me he'd come to me. I didn't want to risk coming back I thought maybe that something had happened that it wasn't safe."

"Then why now?"

"Alysia and Ralph are eleven. It's time for them to start Hogwarts."

"So you had no choice but to come back."

"I could have continued being a muggle let them believe that they are muggleborns. But George I've missed everyone. I want to be here with you all."

The space between them was shortening and then it didn't exist. George had his arms around her middle holding her closely against his body. Her tears run down her face as she gently rested her head on his shoulder taking in his scent. She felt warm and safe in his arms and she couldn't believe that she had been stupid enough to leave for all that time.

"Shh come on sis stop the tears."

George gently slugged her in the arm and she couldn't help but laugh. Pulling back from him she met his eyes again and saw that some of the hurt was now hidden behind laughter.

"Want to see the twins."

"Twins. This could be fun."

"No! No pranks, no tricks and no bringing out that side of the Weasley in them."

"You're no fun anymore."

She watched as he walked back towards Hermione's office. She followed him stopping in the doorway watching the scene inside. He had stopped a little away from the twins looking at them closely. Ginny smiled as she watched.

"Are you George?"

"That's Uncle George to you."

Ralph was smiling now. Ginny saw that twinkle in his eye. He might have the look of the Malfoys but he certainly had the Weasley spark in him. Ginny couldn't help but wonder what her brother would soon teach him.

* * *

To answer one question. Draco is a mystery. Nobody knows what has happened to him or even to Charlie. Everyone just thinks they're dead. And that's the way its going to stay, I'm not giving away that part of the story just yet.

Kris xx


	6. Six

Eleven Years Later

"Ale"

Ginny watched as the entrance to the Headmaster's office sprung to life. She had always loved that whilst being a student. Although she would never admit it she had always stopped in front of the statue and called out sweets hoping to get it to move. Though if it did she never went up, she had just found it fun.

Hermione stepped onto the stone and she followed quickly behind. Her stomach was all jumpy yet again. This time though it was with the thought of asking for a job. Was she up to that? Could she really teach Transfiguration? It had been a long time since she had used magic and in this world she had been a Healer. But then maybe she could do this.

They stopped moving and Hermione knocked on the door.

"Enter."

The door opened and they stepped inside. Ginny held her breath as she took everything in. It was very different to her last visit. Before it had been filled with the remaining objects of Dumbledore and a number of McGonagall's own comforts. Now it was filled with all the goods that Horace Slughorn had become accustomed to.

"Ahh Hermione did you find the muggles well enough?"

"Of course Horace. Like I've told you more times than can be counted muggles aren't that difficult to find."

He laughed in a way that made Ginny squirm. His watery eyes closed as his enormous stomach wobbled uncontrollably.

"That is the truth. But was it difficult convincing the muggle parents to allow them to come here."

"The mother was a witch."

"Ahh more difficult than a muggle then."

As he said it he picked up a box of chocolates and offered it to Hermione.

"Harry has sent me some chocolates for a nasty potion I brewed up for him. Would you like one?"

"No thank you Horace. I would like to discuss the position of Transfiguration though."

"Ahh Hermione I knew you were ambitious. However dear girl holding one position is difficult enough I don't believe even you could teach two subjects."

"Of course not! I was hoping that you would agree to allow Ginny to take over as the Transfiguration professor."

Hermione's fingernails dug deeply into Ginny's upper arm as she was pulled in front of the desk. The headmaster eyed her and Ginny felt like her sixteen year old self again.

"Ginny? Ginny? Where do I know that name from?"

"My sister-in-law Horace."

"Ginny Weasley! No she's dead. Great pity though, best Bat-Bogey Hex I've ever seen in my life."

His grey eyes moved to look her over. Ginny didn't move as he looked her over. She held herself in a manner that yelled I don't need your approval. Then slowly his face changed. It became creased in confusing and his hands were rubbing his bald head.

"You look like a Weasley."

"That's because I am one Sir."

"Prove it."

"Alright. The first Slug Club meeting I invited Ginny Weasley to was on the train to Hogwarts. Why did I do that?"

"You saw me use the Bat-Bogey Hex on Zacharias Smith and it impressed you."

"By golly you are a Weasley!"

Ginny was positive that she heard Hermione laugh but it suddenly became a cough. The two women exchanged looks.

"But if you're not dead … Where were you?"

"Muggle World. I'm the mother that Hermione went to see."

"Really … interesting."

Ginny watched as the old man crossed his fingers in a manner similar to a yellow man on one of the children's favourite shows. He seemed to be lost in his own mind though.

"So you'd like a job. I'm not sure if you're up to it though."

"I can handle myself."

"Horace Ginny's very talented in Transfiguration, her record speaks for itself. Besides you haven't got many options have you."

"I was considering teaching myself."

"You're going to teach Transfiguration. Come on Horace why bother if we have someone capable."

"Hermione I was planning on teaching potions again. You would be teaching Transfiguration."

"Well in that case I refuse. Horace I'm telling you Ginny is bloody brilliant. Just give her a chance come on. It'll make Harry happy."

Ginny was about to protest when Slughorn picked up another chocolate. His eyes closed as he sat back.

"Alright. But if I feel that she isn't doing a good enough job you'll take over."

"As you wish Horace."

Ginny couldn't help but smile as she left the office with Hermione. Maybe things could work out for her in the wizarding world after all.

* * *

Okay first off sorry for the delay. There don't seem to be enough hours in the day anymore. Maybe it's just me.

To answer a review that I just received. Updating for this is going to be slow and in between. That is because I don't have this written. The original story is being changed so its going to be a while between posts. This is because I'm actually busy researching my dissertation for university, working too many hours and trying to keep a social life.

But I hopefully will have another post ready by the end of the month.

Kris xx


	7. Seven

Eleven Years Later

Ginny and Hermione made it as far as two corridors before they were stopped. Ginny spied the situation as Hermione put on her professor head, which wasn't that different to her normal one. There were too teenagers maybe about the age of fourteen facing off at each other.

"What does your father have to do with us Sebastian?"

"Victoria not here."

"Here."

"He doesn't think you're good enough for me."

"Good enough! I'm a Bletchley the question should be are you good enough for me."

"Mr Nott Miss Bletchley please take this argument elsewhere."

The girl Victoria turned to look at the pair. Her blonde hair flung around her shoulders coming to rest at her shoulders.

"Sorry Professor."

Her voice sounded rough and her crystal eyes held something as she watched the pair of them. Ginny however felt more inclined to look at the boy. He had a weedy look about him that she found triggered a memory from somewhere deep in her brain.

The boy was staring at her though. It was an unnerving sort of gaze. Hermione too seemed to notice.

"Nott move along."

His eyes narrowed but the two turned and headed off towards the direction of the marble staircase. Ginny followed them with her eyes for a moment before turning to Hermione.

"Nott he wouldn't be a relative of Theodore's would he?"

"Son."

The two shared a look before continuing along the corridor.

"So you thought about what you're going to say to your parents?"

"Umm … I'm thinking of just pushing Alysia and Ralph in. They might distract my mum and stop her from asking those questions."

"Ahh yes that might distract your mum but what about your dad?"

"I'll get them to tell him about living as a muggle."

"He'll love that Gin."

"I know. I'm more worried about talking to Ron to be honest."

"Well just ask him about Quidditch results. It'll distract him. Or you could ask him who Josephine is."

"Why who is Josephine?"

"It's Amber's middle name. He wanted to name her Joey after the Beater for the Cannons."

"Sounds like Ron."

The two sisters laughed as they turned another corner. Instantly Ginny collided with a blonde before bouncing to the floor.

"Ginny?"

For the first time in eleven years Ginny faced the woman who had once been one of her closest friends. The woman's blue eyes were more protuberant than she had ever seen them. Luna was on her feet before Ginny could move. To her amazement the blonde pulled Ginny and hugged her.

"I knew it! You faked your death!"

"Yeah."

"I knew it. Were you living as a muggle?"

"Yes."

"Molly!"

"What?"

"That was your name right."

"Luna I've missed you!"

Hermione coughed and the two looked at her.

"I'm going to go see George and tell him what's going on."

She headed off but Ginny stayed and looked at Luna. She had changed that was for sure. There was a mature air around her that had never been there before. Her dirty blonde hair now rested just below her shoulders in loose waves. It really set off her face. More startling maybe though was the fact there was no trace of quirkiness about her. She stood as a serious witch that nobody would look twice at.

"I can't believe you left Gin. What happened?"

Ginny smiled gently at her friend running fingers through her lengthening hair.

"I had babies."

"Babies as in plural?"

"Yep boy and girl. I've left them with George."

"You think that's a good idea?"

"Probably not but I can't keep them from their uncles now can I?"

Luna laughed grabbing hold of Ginny's arm.

"Come on we better get out of here. Never know when the walls could be listening."

"I've missed you."

"Missed you too."

The two walked in the opposite direction up to the hospital wing. Ginny took in the familiar surroundings. Her memory brought images of hours spent in this room during her seven years as a student. She had defiantly put in her time in this place.

"So Gin got any plans?"

"Going to teach Transfiguration."

"Great! We get to be together again."

Her friend spun in a little circle her arms spinning around her.

"Haven't you got other questions?"

The blonde stopped spinning and looked at her friend. Her brow creased a little then she made an 'o' shape with her mouth.

"What happened to your hair?"

Ginny couldn't help but laugh.

"Dye. It's this muggle thing they put in their hair, it turns it different colours."

"Why'd you do that I like your red hair?"

"Red equals Weasley. I was in hiding remember so brown hair."

"Yes, well then that makes sense."

Luna dropped onto a bed and smiled happily. Gently Ginny lowered herself opposite her.

"Aren't you going to ask me why I left and all that?"

"You had babies. The rest well there's plenty of time to find that out. Unless you're going to leave again."

Again Ginny laughed.

"I'm here to stay. So what about you? Tell me about your life."

"I'm engaged!"

Luna shoved her left hand out in front of Ginny wiggling her fingers.

"Neville asked me to marry him a few weeks ago. We've been dating for four years and he's lovely Gin. I mean Neville was lovely in school but he's even more so now. I can't wait. Oh you can come to the wedding now!"

"That's brilliant Luna."

"Yes oh and you can help me out up here when you're not too busy teaching."

"I heard you're the healer here."

"Yep. I only took it to be close to Neville. It's rather boring most of the time since I only get to treat students. Although when Tonks came over for the engagement party I got to treat everyone. She knocked a punch bowl over, everyone had really nasty cuts."

Luna had closed her eyes in a happy memory. Ginny just watched smiling happily to herself. Some things it seemed never changed.


	8. Eight

Some of you might remember that this is an old story with new twists. When I originally wrote it a friend of mine was under going treatment for cancer. Then before I could finish she lost the battle. That was two years ago on the fourteenth. So to mark the anniversary (a few days late I know) I'm dedicating this chapter to her memory.

Do not stand at my grave and weep;  
I am not there. I do not sleep.   
I am a thousand winds that blow;  
I am the diamond glints on snow.  
I am the sunlight on ripened grain;  
I am the gentle autumn rain.  
When you awake in the morning's hush  
I'll be the swift uplifting rush  
Of quiet birds in circled flight.  
I am the soft stars that shine at night.  
Do not stand at my grave and cry;  
I am not there. I did not die.

(Katie; 14/08/04 RIP)

Eleven Years Later

Ginny closed the door to the hospital wing nearly three hours after she had entered it. A smile was spread over her face as Luna held her arm tightly. Apparently it was time for dinner and Luna had decided that Ginny would be joining them.

Ginny's stomach was in knots at the thought of it. How was she going to cope going down to the Great Hall and facing everyone. Not that there were many people for her to face though. The only person left that she had known was Neville. What would he say to seeing her? Would he accept the truth? Then what about that Renee woman? Would she tell Fleur before Ginny had a chance to speak to Bill?

"Luna maybe I shouldn't."

"Nonsense. You just told me you're hungry."

"Yes but …"

"Ginny you're having dinner with me whether you like it or not!"

That seemed to end the conversation. With a fluttering feeling in her stomach Ginny slowly walked behind her friend. The marble stairs came into view too soon for her liking. They moved down it and faced the large wooden doors into the Great Hall. They were open and noise echoed from inside.

"Come on Gin."

Luna pulled her through into the hall. Nobody looked at them and she was thankful for that. There seemed to be more students than she thought possible. Wouldn't parents have pulled them out now the war was in full swing? But then she remembered Hermione telling her about all the Aurors. This was probably one of the safest places to be.

They walked between the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables. Ginny's eyes moved to the students and her heart yearned to be sat with them. It seemed now like such a simple time back then. Alright there were problems but nothing felt as bad as it did now.

"Mum!"

They reached the end of the tables and spotted Ralph and Alysia sat at the Gryffindor table.

"Ralph keep your mouth closed when you're eating."

"Wait this is your son?"

Ginny smiled at her friend.

"Luna I'd like you to met my son Ralph and my daughter Alysia."

"She looks just like you Gin. Well except for her grey eyes and blonde bits in her hair. But he's the spit of Draco."

Ginny nodded at her children.

"Are you one of our Aunts?"

"No Ralph I'm Luna. I'm friends with your mum."

With that Luna had Ginny's arm again and she was guided up to the staff table. Ginny couldn't help but feel like a rabbit in headlights. The entire hall had suddenly lost its noise as she stood there next to Luna. All the staff were watching her. She didn't recognise any as her own professors with the exception being Slughorn.

"Yo Gin plonk your behind in the chair next to me."

George was hitting the chair next to him with what she guessed was excitement. Moving along she sat down and jumped straight back up. Turning to look her mouth dropped open.

"George!"

"Invisible pin cushion. Latest invention what you think?"

"I thought you'd grown up!"

"And what gave you that idea?"

She raised an eyebrow as she fumbled on the chair trying to locate the invisible object. She was aware that all eyes were still on her but she didn't care. She found the object and picked it up throwing it at her brother.

"I thought maybe you'd like to keep it."

"Why so I can put it on your chair before breakfast."

George laughed slamming his fist onto the table.

"Same little sister."

Ginny was about to sit down again just as Slughorn stood up clearing his throat.

"Okay everybody allow me to introduce our newest member of staff. The lovely lady about to sit is Professor Ginny Weasley and she'll be taking over Transfiguration from September. Please everyone lets give her a proper Hogwarts welcome."

Claps echoed through the hall but Ginny could hear whispers. The word Weasley was flying through the hall and she looked at her brother who shrugged. Maybe they were making the connection to George. Perhaps they thought that the two were married. Or had they heard the tale of her life. Anyone related to the Death Eaters probably had.

As she finally lowered herself into the seat her eyes moved to the Slytherin table. The weedy young Nott had his eyes closely on her. Ginny would bet all the Malfoy wealth that he knew the truth. Her heart started to beat quicker as she realised it was only time until Voldemort would know of her return. This couldn't be good.

"Gin are you even listening?"

"What? Oh sorry George."

"I said that I'm going round to the shop tomorrow after this lot get on the train."

"That's nice."

"Fred will be there."

"You think I should go see him."

"You'll need to face the entire family. And sooner rather than later."

"But I thought I should go see mum and dad tomorrow."

"Nice idea. Fred first."

"Why?"

"Because I know!"

"So?"

"I can't keep something like this from Fred for more than a minute and you know it. You have to go see Fred first unless you want me to tell him."

"But –"

"But nothing it's sorted."

Ginny watched as the man stabbed at his mash potato slamming a fork full into his mouth. He chewed happily smiling at her. All she could do was shake her head as she dropped it onto his shoulder.

"Do you think its going to be difficult to explain things to everyone?"

"Maybe. But then again maybe not."

"What?"

"Well I'll be with you when you tell Fred. I'll make sure that he doesn't go too over the top. I mean we can't have him kill you before you see the folks."

"Thanks George."

"You're welcome. You going to eat that?"

She hadn't replied but he still stuck his fork into the sausage on her plate and ate it. She was too use to this to react.

"Excuse me, but are you Weasley?"

Ginny turned and saw a tall woman with black hair and sparkling blue eyes. She was smiling kindly at her.

"Yes and you are?"

"Renee Arbre I do charms. You be Ginny?"

"Yes. Are you Fleur's friend?"

"Oui. I believed that Slughorn had named you wrong. Fleur tells that you dead."

"Renee Fleur has been misinformed. But for now can you not tell her that you've seen Ginny."

"But George pourquoi?"

"That's a long story Renee. How about I tell you over boissons?"

"Boissons?"

"Ginny shh."

Ginny's mouth hung slightly open as George waved a hand at her. She had never heard him speak anything but English before. To hear odd words in French was a surprise. She couldn't help but wonder what he was saying.

"Oui. Come to my office for huit heures."

"Oui ma belle fleur."

Ginny just about stopped herself from laughing as she noticed the woman blush. Her brother just smiled as the French lady walked away. Ginny shared a look with him and he grinned.

"I've got a date with Renee! I've got to get ready. See you in the morning."

He was gone before she could ask him what had been said. She wanted to know where he had learnt French and what was going on with him and Renee. Shaking her head she picked up her goblet and took a sip.

Next to her she heard someone clear their throat. Looking up she saw a man who had once been part of her life.

"I think we need to talk…"

-

Just for the record boissons means drinks.


	9. Nine

Eleven Years Later

"I think we need to talk…"

"Neville?"

It was unmistakeable who the man was. Neville Longbottom had hardly changed at all in a decade. His hair was still the exact shade of brown it had always been only now falling into his brown eyes.

"Have you lost weight?"

"Yes Ginny I'm thinner. But we need to talk."

"Indeed."

He sat in the now vacant seat that minutes before had been George's. Neville's right hand went to his hair brushing a few strands behind his ear.

"You look well."

"You too Nev."

"Brown hair!"

"It surprised Luna too."

"Yes she told me."

"What else has she told you?"

"Babies."

"Well not so much babies now. See the two on the end of the Gryffindor table their mine."

"I guessed that. He looks a lot like Draco."

"I know."

Ginny sighed gently.

"So this is permanent then?"

"Me being back yes."

Her old school friend just nodded slightly.

"Neville what's wrong?"

Ginny studied the man. He was sitting almost uncomfortably. Something just didn't seem right.

"It's just strange. You're suppose to be dead."

"Well so was Peter Pettigrew!"

The man nodded slowly. His eyes closed for a moment.

"Do you know what happened to Draco yet?"

"Hermione told me he vanished along with Charlie."

Again Neville nodded.

"This is odd isn't it?"

"Of course."

"You know I missed you Neville. Every time I did my garden up I use to think of you and how you could do it so much better."

For the first time he smiled at her.

"Luna said she showed you her ring."

"Yeah it's beautiful Neville."

"It was my mums."

"That just makes it more special."

"Well it's a good thing you came back when you did. I mean she's going to need someone to help organise it."

"Of course. I mean the only thing you'll be any good at is flowers."

"Well I could tell you the properties of them anyway."

Ginny laughed gently.

"I'm really happy for you both. You'll be good for each other."

"Really let me guess you think that I'm the only one who won't patronise Luna on her beliefs."

"Of course not! I mean she brings the quirkiness to the relationship and you bring sanity."

This time Neville laughed.

"It's good to have you back Gin."

He stood up and she followed. Opening her arms she drew him into a tight hug and laughed as whispers enveloped the hall.

"Oh great one Gin. Now there's going to be a rumour that I'm leaving Luna for you."

"Once upon a time that rumour may have been true."

The pair shared a glance of what could have been before Neville stepped back.

"Well I should go finish packing."

"You leaving tomorrow too then."

"Yep going home to Kent. We bought a house there two years ago. Of course it's not in use for most of the year."

He made a small face before turning and walking out from the table.

"That looked easy."

Hermione had her arms crossed in front of her chest as she smiled.

"Yeah seems like Luna has filled him in. On what she knows anyway."

"Want to see your office and room."

"Is it McGonagall's old one?"

"Yes."

"This is going to be so strange."


	10. Ten

Just want to say I'm sorry for the delay with posting. My dad has been in and out of hospital since Wednesday. Not sure when the next post will be either.

Eleven Years Later

Ginny's stomach was once again jumping as she walked through Diagon Alley. A number of times she had considered coming to walk around the area but had thought better of it. It was strange seeing how much had changed. The Alley was still busy but there was a rushed feeling to it that she remembered from the beginning of the war.

"Mum look at that!"

Ralph dragged her over to a window display and she couldn't help but smile.

"Is that a real broomstick mum?"

"Yes Ralph."

"Just like the one you use to ride."

"What?"

"Uncle George told us all about Quidditch yesterday mother."

"Did he Alysia?"

"Yes mother. He said that you were quite good, and father."

She just smiled at her daughter. She sounded such a Malfoy calling her 'mother'. Just thinking of that brought Draco to her mind. But no she wasn't to think of him, not now. There were more important things for her to worry about.

"Come on you two we're nearly at the shop."

"Is it really yours?"

"Yes Ralph. Your Uncle Fred and I opened it when we were eighteen. We make everything that we sell in there. And as a welcome to the family you can each have one thing for free. Whatever you like."

Ginny was about to throw a look at her brother but thought better of it. If they were busy looking through the products it would give her a chance to speak to Fred without them listening.

The shop came into view and Ginny felt like a school girl again. Her stomach bounced with the excitement of seeing what the twins had developed over the years. She almost felt like this was her first visit again.

George opened the door and a tinkling of a bell sounded throughout. It was rather quiet in the shop with just a few people looking around. But then the students were still on the train heading home.

"George that you?"

"Yeah Fred."

She watched as the man came out from the back room. He was unmistakably George's twin brother Fred. But as Ginny looked she noticed a few small differences had developed between the brothers.

They were still identical in the ways twins can't change. The same nose, mouth and eyes. Their height within inches of each other. But it's those little things that you control that were different. Fred's red hair fell to his chin loose while George's rested at his shoulders tied in a black ribbon.

Then there were the scars. Both had a scar above his eye. George's scar fell through his right eyebrow while Fred's through the left. Then there were the clothes. Fred was dressed like, well like a father. It was calm. He wore a simple pair of black trousers and a white shirt, very business like. While George was in jeans and a green T-shirt.

"What did you think of the invisible pin cushion?"

"Very affective."

"Did Hermione sit on it?"

"Nah Ginny."

Fred nodded gently. Ginny knew that he hadn't processed the name yet. Suddenly the boxes fell to the floor in a loud bang. He turned slowly and looked at his brother.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah why?"

"You said Ginny."

"Yeah take a look."

Fred's blue eyes scanned her for a moment. There was something about the look.

"Very good George, but Ginny had red hair remember."

"I know, but this is Ginny!"

"George mum hasn't fallen for one of the replacement girls yet. She isn't going to fall for this one."

"REPLACEMENT! You tried to replace me!"

"You faked your own death!"

"WHAT!"

The two stopped arguing and looked at Fred. He was leaning on the counter looking at them carefully.

"George please tell me this is a prank."

"She turned up yesterday Fred."

"But she's dead."

"Well if this is dead its not what it use to be."

"Maybe it's a trap."

"Hermione found her living as a muggle. It's not a trap."

"This is serious?"

"Yes."

Ginny watched as her two brothers spoke together. It was like being a teenager again. Somehow seeing them together made the time disappear.

"Fred it's me honest."

His eyes met hers. They connected and she knew that he could tell that she was speaking the truth.

"I'll kill you!"

Suddenly he was running at her. What could she do? Ginny ran behind a large product board.

"Fred think sense you can't kill me."

"You put us through hell Ginny!"

"But –"

"I'll kill you!"

Ginny's mind cleared in an instant. She was a witch. Wiping out her wand she thought of the words to the Bat Bogey hex. Fred screamed suddenly as the spell took affect.

"Wicked."

"Sick!"

She turned to see Ralph and Alysia stood watching. Ralph wore a look of pure joy and excitement while Alysia looked ready to be sick.

"Who are they?"

Fred managed to yell as he waved his arms above his head.

"Fred I'd like you to meet my children. This is Ralph and Alysia."

A second bang sounded as he slammed into some shelves sending products flying in the air. Ginny waved her wand stalling the fall as George did the same. After gently placing them on the ground she moved over and looked at Fred. She couldn't help but smile as he blew at his hair to get it from his eyes.

"You have children?"

"So do you."

"But I'm married!"

Ginny's mouth opened a little in response. It took her a moment to regain her composure.

"I never knew you were so old fashioned … dad!"

Slowly a smile came to Fred's face. It was the first sign that he was slowing getting to accept the truth. He pushed himself up slowly and looked at her.

"So that one's Draco's right, who's is the girl?"

"Who you calling girl?"

Fred turned to look at Alysia. Ginny had to hold herself carefully as the girl glared at him. Her grey eyes so like her fathers showed pride and the confidence that flew through her.

"Draco's too then."

Fred smiled gently at Alysia. But she had now placed her arms on her hips in the Weasley fashion.

"Alysia isn't it? I'm Uncle Fred. Why don't you go get yourself a Pygmy Puff?"

"What's that?"

Ginny smiled as Fred wrapped an arm around her daughter directing her towards the window.

"It's a miniature puffskein. Makes the perfect first pet for anybody. You'll love it."

Fred really seemed to be at ease around the children. Something told Ginny that this could be her winning hand with the entire family. She just hoped that the children wouldn't get too 'Malfoy' for her families liking.


	11. Eleven

Eleven Years Later

Ginny stood at the bottom of the gravel path that led up to her childhood home. It was a strange feeling to be standing so close to it and yet feel so distant. The truth of the matter was that so much time had passed that the house felt like something she had once dreamt of. She had never expected to be able to see it again.

Her eyes took in all the details that she remembered from her youth. The small tumbledown garage that she use to hide in as a child. A grin came to her face remembering all the times she had jumped out on her brothers when they had least expected it. Fun times.

Then slowly she took in the shape of the house. The stone pigsty as Draco had once called it. She had to admit it had that look to it but it was nothing like a pigsty. No the stone went too high up forming the added on storeys that had housed all their rooms as kids. The old red roof shone in the summer light and no smoke flew from any of the six chimneys. As always the house leaned to the right but it was perfect, it was the Burrow, home.

Moving slowly up the path she stood short of the front door. They had never really used that when she was little. No it was for formal times only. The everyday use was the back door. But the question was should she be all formal or go round back like family. Her eyes lowered to the rusted cauldron that had stood outside the door since before she had even gone to Hogwarts. A laugh slipped from her lips as she thought of that.

With a small sigh she decided to head out back. She stopped by the sign that read 'The Burrow'. It was just perfect how nothing had really altered with the house in eleven years. It was nice to know that one thing had remained constant while the world around her had changed so dramatically.

A small gate stood between her and the garden. The green grass swept the length of the field. It just seemed to go on forever. Ginny became excited as she looked at it. She had missed the countryside so much. The city had never really felt like home no matter how much she tried to make it. This was where she belonged with magic.

A high pitched laugh echoed through the air and Ginny watched as a small girl ran through the grass. She seemed very young but there was so much joy around her that Ginny just smiled. The girl had short blonde hair falling in soft curls around her heart shaped face.

"Electra come back here!"

"No!"

The girl giggled again as she continued to run. Then Ginny felt chills run up her spine as a woman from her past stepped out into to the sunlight. Dipping down low Ginny watched as her mother chased after the small girl. Ginny couldn't help but grin as she watched. Her mother had changed so much in the time they'd been apart. Her red curled hair now held mass white hairs. As she turned Ginny noticed a pair of glasses around her neck on string. It felt so weird to be watching this. The brown eyes of the woman though were focused on the three year old as she jumped at a tree.

"Electra get down!"

"No!"

"ELECTRA!"

"Who's that?"

Ginny watched in amazement as the small girl pointed straight at her. A yell skidded from the woman's mouth as she grabbed her wand.

"Show yourself!"

Slowly Ginny pulled herself up to her full height and looked straight into her mother's eyes. Something stirred beneath them but suddenly a panic took over her features.

"RONALD."

Ginny's heart skipped a beat as her brother came bounding out into the garden. He stopped dead in front of their mother and his face stiffened as he looked at her. She couldn't help but just stare as she took in all his details. How his hair now fell to his shoulders. How his blue eyes were as pale as ever as they narrowed at her. The freckles that had plagued him from his youth still littered his long nose. But he looked perfect, just as she remembered.

"Mum get Electra inside."

The small girl jumped from the tree into her grandmother's arms and they ran inside. Ron had his wand pointed now straight at Ginny.

"What's the meaning of this?"

"I decided to come home."

"My sister is dead."

"Wasn't Peter Pettigrew?"

He didn't react as he looked at her closely.

"You can't get to Harry through us Death Eater."

"I'm not a Death Eater."

"You've turned up impersonating my dead sister. If you're not a Death Eater who are you?"

"Ron it's really me. Where's Hermione?"

"Leave my wife out of this."

This was impossible. She hadn't even considered that she wouldn't be given a chance to speak to her parents. What could she say that would convince Ron who she was? Then it came to her.

"Wait I can prove that I'm your sister."

"How?"

"When you were a toddler Fred and George turned your bear into a spider."

"So?"

"When I was in my fifth year I told people that you had a tattoo of a Pygmy puff."

"You could have found those facts out anywhere."

"You're daughter's middle name is Josephine after your favourite Cannons player."

"Ha. Ginny wouldn't know that!"

He looked smug as he took a step towards her.

"Hermione told me."

"WHAT!"

He stopped and Ginny couldn't help but smile.

"Why don't you ask her? I mean Hermione knows I'm coming here."

"Don't move."

Ron ran back into the house and Ginny just smiled. Several minutes passed and then to Ginny's surprise Hermione appeared.

"Gin sorry they didn't say it was you."

"What did they say?"

"Death Eater outside."

Hermione opened the gate and Ginny stepped inside. She allowed her eyes to linger on her surroundings before going to her friend.

"How they taking the news?"

"Your mum fainted and Ron's muttering under his breath."

Ginny just nodded as a toddler fell into the grass behind them. Without hesitating she moved over and picked the little girl up. She was gorgeous with brown curly hair and pale blue eyes. With one look Ginny knew this had to be Amber, Hermione and Ron's daughter. She looked like the best bits of each had been taken and mixed together.

"Hello Amber."

"Hi."

"Hermione she just said hello to me."

Her friend pulled a face at the little girl.

"That's more than she's said to me all day!"

The girl giggled reaching out to her mum. Hermione took her and walked into the house. Ginny took a deep breath and followed her inside. Her stomach did back flips as she realised that nothing inside had changed. It looked the same as it had on that last day she'd stepped foot in it eleven years back.

The table was littered with sandwiches and cold drinks. Around it sat three young children. Two girls and a boy. The little blonde named Electra waved a soggy hand at her and Ginny waved back. Next to her was an older girl with strawberry blonde hair falling down her back in a straight line. The stand out feature was her turquoise eyes that were piercing at Ginny.

The last child at the table was a small boy. Ginny noticed that like Ron he had the Weasley freckles plastered over his long nose. His eyes were a cool blue and his hair red, short and spiked. It took Ginny a moment to work out who she was looking at.

"You must be Jynx, Ciaran and Electra."

"Who are you?"

The boy spoke through a mouthful of sandwiches and Ginny smiled.

"I'm your Aunt Ginny."

They went silent as they just watched her. Ron was still swearing under his breath. Hermione though seemed to sense the tension and cleared her throat.

"It's a nice day, why don't we go have a picnic?"

The children clapped happily just as Ron made for the door.

"Not you. You have some talking to do…"


	12. Twelve

I'm really sorry for the delay with this chapter. I've worked the last ohhh ... 21 days with only 2 days off. My parents have been away and I've had to take care of my younger sister. Oh and my friend turns 21 tomorrow so I've spent the best part of a week making her something special.

More bad news. University starts back tomorrow. Well enrollement. I have to really start working now. So updating is going to likely be once every week, maybe two. But I shall update when I can

Kris xx

* * *

Eleven Years Later

Ginny sat down at the table and watched as Ron stumbled back and fore still muttering to himself. Finally he stopped and looked at her.

"This has to be a bad joke."

"It's not."

"My sister died eleven years ago."

"No she went into hiding as a muggle."

"My sister would never do that."

"She would if she were pregnant."

Slowly he lowered himself into the chair opposite her. They looked over the table at each other. His eyes were piercing through her own. It almost felt that he was sizing her up. Ever so slowly he closed his eyes placing his head on the table.

"What shape scar did my sister have?"

"Circular."

"Where?"

"Neck."

"Show me."

Ginny stood up and moved over next to Ron. Going down onto her knees she pulled her dark hair up and exposed the scar. She felt his fingers move over it. He was careful and tender. Slowly his fingers left her skin and she turned to look at him. His eyes were still hard but there was something beneath them.

"How'd she get it?"

"The attack in Hogwarts at the end of my fifth year. You pushed me out of the way of a curse and I slammed my head onto a suit of armour. If we hadn't have taken the Felix Felicis it probably would have been much worse."

"What happened as soon as the Death Eaters left?"

"You pulled me to one side and pulled at my collar. Everyone else had gathered around Bill to see if he was alright but you were determined to check on me. You rubbed the blood away and then told me to go find Harry while you checked on Neville."

For the first time Ron grinned slightly.

"He wouldn't sit still. Wanted to go and see if he could chase down any of the Death Eaters."

"Sounds like Neville."

Pulling herself up she sat next to Ron at the table. The two studied each other for a while before Ginny found her voice.

"Amber's beautiful."

"That's Hermione's doing not mine."

He smiled gently running his hand through his hair.

"Why'd you leave?"

"Draco convinced me it was the best thing."

"Malfoy! I knew it, the lying bas-"

"Ron!"

"Well Malfoy always thought he knew best. I hate him."

"Well I love him."

The two stared at each other. It always seemed to come to this between them. Ron couldn't accept that Draco could have changed.

"Gin how could he have convinced you? You never did what anybody told you."

"The Death Eater's attacked the flat and I was injured. Draco was scared they'd kill me. He didn't want that."

"You're tough you could have fought back."

"Didn't you hear the pregnant thing earlier?"

"I was hoping that was just said in the heat of the moment."

Ginny shook her head at him. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a photo and laid it on the table in front of him. She saw his eyes take in the details of the twins. How a small smile came to his face for half a second before he looked back at her.

"Got names?"

"Alysia and Ralph."

"And where are they?"

"In the shop with Fred and George. Fred's going to take them back to his house for the night to meet umm… whatever his wife is called and his children. He thought it might be better if they weren't here for all this."

"For once he thought right."

Ginny laughed lightly looking over to the sofa.

"You think she's going to wake up soon?"

"It's more likely that You-Know-Who will pop in for a cup of tea."

Rolling her eyes she sat back in the chair. Her mind wandered to all the times she'd spent in this house. It seemed like a different lifetime. It was strange how quickly time can pass and what tricks it could play on the mind.

"Where's Harry?"

"Gone to Remus'. He found something that he needs help with."

"Why didn't he come to Hermione?"

"Because it's something from his past. Something that Hermione can't help him with."

"How's he coping with everything?"

"Typical Harry style. Playing the hero because that's what's expected of him. We just want it all to be over with now so he can go back to living a normal life."

"He deserves happiness."

"You know he still loves you right?"

"That's in the past, it can't work."

"Draco's dead."

"So was I."

Ron fell silent as they sat there just looking at one another.


	13. Thirteen

Eleven Years Later

"Checkmate."

"You cheated."

Ron just smiled as he knocked Ginny's king from the board.

"Come on you know I'm the king of chess."

"Well you had to be good at one thing right."

"Right. Hey that –"

Ginny just laughed as Ron crossed his arms across his chest. The day was slipping away from them as they sat in the kitchen of their parent's house. Hermione had long taken the children home to Fred's house. Ron though had remained with Ginny to wait for their father to come home from work and for their mother to wake up.

"Want something to eat?"

"Sausages."

"Ralph is just like you, you know that. What is it with Weasley men and Sausages?"

"They taste good."

Ginny began to fry some sausages and put them in bread. The two ate the sandwiches in almost silence. Only after they finished did they hear small groans from the sofa.

"Ronald?"

"Mum I'm here."

"Ron I had the worst dream. This woman turned up and Hermione told us it was Ginny."

"Mum it wasn't a dream."

"Ah."

The woman sat up and Ginny locked eyes with her. There was a moment of just staring before the woman was standing and moving towards Ginny.

"Ginny oh Merlin you're alive."

Ginny hugged her mother as tears fell down her face. She didn't care what anyone thought. It felt like an eternity since she had gotten to be in her mother's arms. All she wanted was to be held like she was a child again.

"I've missed you so much mum."

"We've missed you too. We all thought … But here you are like nothing happened."

There was the sound of tears in Molly's voice as well. They clung to each other as if they were being pulled apart by some hideous unseen force. Finally they stepped back and Ginny just smiled at her mother. But in that moment she saw a change come over her. She knew what was coming so well.

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASELY, DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE PUT US THROUGH, EXPLAIN YOURSELF NOW!"

Ginny was a little taken aback by how quickly her mother had regained her composer. But then again with six brothers her mother had always been ready to yell, especially with Fred and George around.

"Mum, I'm sorry, but I had to go. Please just sit down and let me explain."

"Sit down! You want me to sit down!"

"Mum."

Ron had placed his hand on her shoulder and she calmed down slightly. She sat on the chair that Ron had vacated and looked at Ginny obviously waiting for the explanation.

"Okay well it started the day the Death Eaters attacked the flat. Draco found me, and well he told me I had to leave."

"He sent you away, why that son of –"

"MUM!"

Molly closed her mouth but looked ready to attack now.

"Anyway, he asked if I was alright and I had to tell him about… Well then he told me I had to leave. That the Death Eaters were coming after us because we were close to Harry and he didn't want me to get hurt not then."

"Ginny what are you talking about?"

"I left because … I was pregnant at the time of the attack."

Her mother's eyes widened as she looked at her. She became unreadable for a moment. Then she turned towards the table and stared out the window. There was no other reaction. Ginny shared a look with Ron but nothing was said.

Five minutes passed and finally her mother spoke up.

"Go to your room Ginny."

"What?"

"Room now!"

Slowly Ginny pulled herself up sharing a look with her brother. She couldn't believe that she was being sent to her room. She hadn't lived in this house in twelve years it wasn't right. It couldn't be right.

The light had long faded when the door to the room opened. Ginny turned and saw her father stood there. A smile spread to her face as she looked at him. As stupid as it sounded he looked older. His head was now almost completely bald. There remained only a few loose red hairs. His eyes though were as young as ever. The blues of them sparkled behind the rims of his glasses.

"Are you awake?"

"Yes."

He moved and lowered himself onto the bed next to her. His arms roped around her and she smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder in a hug.

"My darling princess I thought you were dead."

"I'm sorry dad. I wish you could have known the truth but Draco –"

"Shh… I've spoken to your mother and Ron. We've even had Hermione over here battling in your corner."

"I've missed you daddy."

"I've missed you too darling."

He kissed her forehead gently before pulling back.

"I've contacted Percy. Told him what I found out. I'm afraid he doesn't want to know. Thinks this is a scam to try and 'drag' him back down."

"I don't care daddy. As long as I have you again."

She tightened her hold on her father. This is what she had really been wanting since her return. She wanted to be held by her father again. She had always been close to him, it was the fact she was the only girl. He had treated her different to the other's because of that. She had really missed that.

"I've had a word with Fred."

"Really?"

"Yes apparently your children are right characters. He reckons they fit right in with the family."

"I'm glad."

"They're coming here tomorrow to stay with us while you're away."

Ginny pulled her head from her dad's shoulder.

"What do you mean while I'm away?"

"You leave for France tomorrow to see Bill. Or are you just not going to tell him."

Closing her eyes she thought about that. She wanted to see Bill but she also wanted to stay here for a while. It seemed that her father had read her mind.

"It'll only be for one night princess."


	14. Fourteen

Eleven Years Later

The early rays of morning were pushing through the net curtains in Ginny's bedroom. Opening her eyes slowly she blinked. The yellow of the walls brought a smile to her face. On the wall were posters of 'The Weird Sisters'. Suddenly in the new light her memories came flooding back. She was home.

Stretching she headed down to the kitchen. The ashes in the fire place had long died out giving it that middle of the night feel she remembered from sneaking down before dawn as a child. The morning air was calling to her. She needed to be out, needed to feel the breeze on her face.

Stepping out into the garden she took in the smell of grass and flowers. It was perfect just like she remembered. The old shed was calling to her senses and she had to go there. Opening the door she looked and saw her own broomstick. It was old and probably very much outdated but she didn't care.

Stepping out into the field she straddled the wood and kicked off. A feeling of freedom that she had long been missing took over her. She felt light as if the troubles of her past had fallen from her shoulders. She loved this feeling so much.

As the sun rose Ginny flew. She didn't know how long she was up in the air but it was long enough to give her the need again. She had forgotten the feel of the broom. The reaction of the wind to your movements. This was what she was made for. In another life under different circumstances she would have been the best Quidditch player in the world. But war destroys more than you can ever imagine.

Feeling refreshed, almost born again, Ginny landed. She was surprised when she heard a small cough from the shed. Turning she spotted someone that stopped her heart. She couldn't help the small smile that came to her face. Her heartbeat increased as she remembered all the feelings that once had filled her heart for this man.

"I heard you were back."

"Where'd you hear that?"

"You know Ron can't keep a secret."

Ginny couldn't help but smile as the man ran a hand through his black hair. She watched as the tips stood more on end than she had ever remembered. Slowly her eyes met the twinkling emerald of the mans and smiled.

"It's good to see you again Harry."

"And you Gin."

She placed the broom into the shed and headed towards the Burrow. Harry fell into step beside her.

"I've missed you."

She just smiled. It was strange but she didn't know what to say to him.

"Gin it's still me. You can tell me anything you like."

"You're reacting better than anyone else to my return, well except maybe Luna."

"I never believed you died."

"Why's that then?"

"Because Death Eaters wouldn't be able to kill you."

A small blush came to her face.

"If I didn't know any better Harry Potter I'd say you were flirting with me."

"Well if you can't tell I'm obviously not doing a very good job."

Ginny stopped still in her tracks and looked at the man. He grinned widely and she caught the twinkle in his eyes.

"Harry Potter…"

He laughed and ran towards the house. Ginny went after him but he was faster than her on foot. He made it into the kitchen seconds before she did. As he went into the living room at a dive her mother emerged from the stairs.

"Ah Ginny you're awake. Just time for breakfast before you leave."

"Where you going then?"

She turned to see a Potter head poking around the door into the kitchen. Her mother jumped slightly turning to him.

"What are you doing here Harry?"

"Came to see my favourite ladies."

Ginny watched as her mother's face softened. It was just like she remembered. Harry was defiantly one of her mother's sons there was no doubting it.

"Breakfast. Come on sit down you two."

Ginny was pointed to a chair as was Harry. The man slowly came out hands held high to show he didn't have a wand. Ginny watched as he lowered himself into the chair and smiled at her.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I didn't catch you either."

"Ah well don't be upset about that. Nobody's ever caught me, only reason I'm still alive."

It was said so lightly that to anybody that didn't know the man well it would seem like a simple passing sentence. Ginny knew better.

"Dad's sending me to France to go see Bill."

"Good idea since Ron knows."

"Yeah and since Renee knows too."

Harry raised an eyebrow putting a small smile on his lips.

"Ah the lovely Renee the goddess of most dreams."

Ginny just laughed kicking Harry under the table.

"Men!"

"What's that mean?"

"George had the same dreamy look on his face about her too."

"He would since she's his girlfriend."

Ginny couldn't help the grin that came to her face. That's what the whole little thing at Hogwarts had been about then. After a few seconds she became aware of the fact that Harry was watching her carefully.

"What?"

He smiled slowly as if to himself. His eyes travelled her face before stopping on her eyes.

"You haven't changed a bit."

"My hairs brown."

"Well okay. You haven't change a bit except for your hair. That better?"

She laughed gently.

"I've change Harry, more than you could ever imagine. You have too mind. You're more mature I think. There's this ease around you that you lost for a while. I mean there was no way you were able to tease me after fifth year you were too tense. It's nice to see that side of you again."

He nodded as her mother put food between them.

"Hermione told me to lighten up one day and I did. I have to be all serious most of the time but why can't I be light-hearted with my family."

"Exactly."

Ginny took a bit of the bacon roll and watched Harry eat his scrambled eggs. They were silent just watching each other for a while. Then Ginny decided to bridge the unbridgeable gap.

"It wasn't your fault."

"Pardon."

"Hermione told me about the accident. You can't blame yourself."

"Gin –"

"No let me finish. You've given so much of yourself for the wizarding world. You've lost more than most wizards could even contemplate but you still do it. Most wizards would have given in years ago but you're still fighting. Harry you need to let go of the guilt because that won't help you. It wasn't your fault."

"I know. It's just hard."

"Want to tell me."

"Not really."

He fell silent taking a mouthful of coffee. She allowed the silence to grow not knowing where to go from here. She was a little surprised when Harry spoke up.

"There's one thing that I regret about this whole war and that's giving you up."

"Harry …"

"No just listen. I love you Ginny, I suppose I always have. I know I never told you that while we were together I didn't really know. But watching you with Malfoy always tore at my heart. I don't know how many times I came close to punching him because he took you … he took you away from me."

"You let me go Harry. You were being all noble and going off to war and leaving me behind. You said you had to because you didn't want to stand at my funeral knowing you'd put me there."

"But that's just it Ginny. I did put you in the grave. Or at least that's how I felt. Voldemort came after you for two reasons, he said so himself. One was to get at Draco for becoming a traitor and the second because he knew you were the only one I loved…"

"Harry please –"

"I love you Ginny. I know that things are different now but I just hope that … I hope that maybe you still haven't given up on me completely. That now Malfoy is gone – which I'm sorry about – that you'll be able to find that part of your heart again and maybe in time allow it to love me like I love you."

Harry suddenly stood up and walked over to the fireplace where her mother was standing.

"Thanks for the breakfast Mrs Weasley."

He kissed her mother's cheek and left the house. Ginny just looked at her plate knowing her mother had listened to the entire conversation. Her head was spinning with so many things. Could she ever love Harry again? Could she put Draco to rest? Slowly she closed her eyes trying to remember when life had been simpler.


	15. Fifteen

A special update for you all. Today is my 21st birthday so to celebrate it here's a post for you all. Enjoy.

Kris xx

* * *

Eleven Years Later

Ginny landed comfortably on her feet in front of a large gate. On either side of the wooden entrance were the largest and greenest bushes she had ever seen. The Bordeaux countryside hid her brother's French home perfectly.

Gently she pushed open the door and stepped inside. The house she spotted was a simple French farmhouse. She took in the details of the stone brickwork. It was that grey colour that gave it a feel of history. There were two storeys to the house and it looked perfect for a family home.

The garden around it was just amazing. There was stunning green grass and flowers everywhere. It felt so magical and foreign and yet homely to her at once. She could just imagine having the family sat around this house enjoying a good meal and each others company. This was heaven.

"Qui êtes-vous?"

Ginny knew that voice. It held a strong French accent. She turned and saw Fleur stood at the doorway. She hadn't changed much in the time since they had last met. Her blonde hair was as long and straight as ever and her eyes the same piercing blue. Ginny noticed her arms were crossed over a slightly extended stomach but she looked very wary of her.

"Répondez-moi!"

"I'm really sorry but I don't speak French."

"Er – Eenglish. Who are you and what are you doing 'ere?"

"Umm Fleur … well this may be hard to believe but it's me Ginny."

"C'est impossible. Ginny iz dead."

"It's true. I'm really alive."

"Wait 'ere."

She watched as the woman went into the house. The door closed behind her and Ginny looked around. The morning sun was already beating down on the ground and the heat of the day was rising. It felt like it was going to be a perfect day.

A number of minutes passed before the door opened and Fleur stepped back out into the sunlight.

"Ginny it iz you!"

The woman wrapped her in a tight embrace before leading her into the house. She was surprised that they walked straight through and out into the garden. Her eyes darted towards the enormous pool and to a figure lying by the side with a magazine open in his hands.

Ginny smiled as she looked at Bill. She could see even from this distance the scars that covered his face. The hints of the battle he fought on that night when Albus Dumbledore died.

"Bill it iz for you."

Her brother sat up and she saw the sorrow marked in his blue eyes as he looked at her. Several minutes passed as they just looked at other from across the garden. Neither one made a move as they watched. Slowly he stood and spoke.

"Took your time didn't you."

"Pardon?"

"I thought you'd be back long before now."

"What's that suppose to mean."

"Didn't Draco contact you and tell you to come back."

"Draco's dead."

Her brother shifted his weight and walked towards her. As they stood in front of one another his arms wrapped around her and she was pulled close.

"I'm sorry."

"Bill what are you on about?"

"Fleur nous faisons une promenade."

"L'amende juste soit de retour par une. Je fais cuire le boeuf pour le diner."

Bill then took Ginny's arm and led her out of the back gardens. It was strange walking together there as there was no tension like with her other brothers.

"Bill how come your not surprised by me turning up?"

"I've been expecting you for the last seven months."

"What? But everyone thought I was dead."

He led her to a tree and dropped down under it. She sat on the grass and looked at her brother. He clearly knew something the rest of the family didn't.

"Ginny what made you come back?"

"Alysia and Ralph."

"Who?"

"My children. They're eleven now and heading off to Hogwarts. Hermione came to deliver their letters and discovered who I am. She made me come back."

"Hermione did!"

"Yes. Why who else would have?"

"Draco."

"Bill he's dead."

Her brother ran his fingers through his long hair. His eyes closed for a second before he answered her.

"Did Hermione tell you about Charlie?"

"Yeah he's dead."

"Yes he is. But did she tell you what led up to his death?"

Ginny thought back to her conversation three days ago. Wow was it really only three days that she had been back. Somehow it already felt like a lifetime.

"Draco was involved. It was when he went missing too."

Bill nodded gently.

"Yeah. You see Charlie discovered the truth."

"About?"

"You. Charlie found out that you were still alive and in hiding. He confronted Draco and this massive argument broke out between them. He was so annoyed and he had no idea what to do. So Charlie came here and told me everything. We decided to go after Draco and make him send word to you to come back."

"What?"

Ginny's mind was boggled as her brother continued with his tale.

"We found Draco and there was a big argument. Draco stormed off and Charlie went after him. It was the last time I ever saw him."

"Charlie died because of me."

"No Ginny. He died because there was a Death Eater attack. It had nothing to do with you. Draco on the other hand…"

"He died too though. Hermione said he's missing and they assume dead."

Bill shook his head a little looking up at the sky.

"Yeah Draco disappeared that night too. Nobody heard anything about him. But then something happened several months ago that changed that."

"What? Bill what are you talking about?"

"You see that house on the hill up there."

Bill turned and pointed at a cottage situated on the large hills. Ginny smiled slightly looking at it. It was beautiful. There were trees surrounding it and a peaceful feel to the area. The house looked down on the countryside and it was another perfect French house.

"It's lovely Bill."

"Indeed. It was bought seven months ago by a Mr Black."

"So?"

"I met him down at the village a few days after he moved in. There was something about him that made me uneasy. I could sense magic. Gin this is a muggle area the only wizards in this area are the Delacour's."

"So what a wizard bought a house here big deal."

"That's the thing it is a big deal. It's a big deal because the wizard that bought that house is Draco…"


	16. Sixteen

Eleven Years Later

Bill turned and pointed at a cottage situated on the large hills. Ginny smiled slightly looking at it. It was beautiful. There were trees surrounding it and a peaceful feel to the area. The house looked down on the countryside and it was another perfect French house.

"It's lovely Bill."

"Indeed. It was bought seven months ago by a Mr Black."

"So?"

"I met him down at the village a few days after he moved in. There was something about him that made me uneasy. I could sense magic. Gin this is a muggle area the only wizards in this area are the Delacour's."

"So what a wizard bought a house here big deal."

"That's the thing it is a big deal. It's a big deal because the wizard that bought that house is Draco…"

Everything became slow motion to Ginny. She could see Bill's mouth move and her ears picked up the name but it seemed to take forever for it to reach her. The words danced around her brain without much effect. She blinked several times as the feeling of being underwater took over.

"Ginny snap out of it."

Bill shook her gently but she still didn't feel right. She couldn't see him as she stared up at the house. Draco couldn't be living there. He was dead. He had to be dead otherwise he would have found her. Bill had to be mistaken.

"Ginny look at me."

"Bill tell me this is a sad joke."

"Gin it's the honest truth. Draco is very much alive. He's living in that house up there. I bumped into him several months back. He looked very scared."

"He's not Draco."

"Yes he is. I confronted him with the truth from back when Charlie was alive. He told me that he knew where you were, that you were safe."

"Draco's dead."

"Then he told me that he was going to get you. He promised to bring you back to the wizarding world."

"It wasn't Draco Bill. Draco's dead."

"He's as dead as you are!"

Ginny looked at her oldest brother. This couldn't be right. Draco wasn't alive he was dead. If he was alive he'd be with her. Standing up she looked down at her brother, tears running down her cheeks.

"How can you lie to me like this? Draco is dead and you can't change that."

With that said she took off at a sprint. She didn't know where she was heading, nor did she care. She just had to get away from Bill.


	17. Seventeen

Eleven Years Later

What have I done?

That tiny sentence keeps playing over and over in my mind. Why did I come back? Really I should have just pretended that I had no idea what Hermione was talking about when she turned up on my door. I would have saved myself all this trouble.

But no that's wrong. This is where I belong in this world. Everyone has welcomed me back with open arms just accepting my mistakes. But maybe that makes this all worse. I need someone to yell at me. Someone to look at me and say what were you thinking. Why won't anybody do that?

My mum now normally she would. I suppose she was the closest one to react like that. But then why didn't she do it to my face? She didn't want to hurt me. She still sees me as a child, a baby. I'm grown up with children of my own why can't she include me? I need to be told that I was stupid and wrong. But she's still mothering me.

Dad though well how did I expect him to react? Of course he was going to wrap his arms around me and make me feel safe. He's my father. I've hurt him I know I have but he can see what I've done. He understands my reasons so he's not going to do anything but support me back into the family.

Then Fred and George. Well they're the same. I needed those harsh reactions from them. I needed to see what I had done to the family. But they forgave me too easily. Just like Ron. Why couldn't my brothers over react on this one. They always did when there was a boy in the picture. Hello now there's children and nothing not a thing.

Where the hell am I? France in some random town. This is really going to be good. I can't speak a word of the language and I don't know where I am in a muggle town. Maybe the best thing for me is to head back to Bill's house.

But I don't want to see him. How can he do that to me? Look me in the eyes and say that Draco is still alive. Wait I know this is his way of making me realise what I've done to them. This is his way of making me feel bad for what I've done. Well that just sucks.

But what if Draco is alive? Would he really have gone eleven years without me? My heart screams no but my mind thinks differently. Could he have left his family? No he's got enough of his mother in him to know that family comes first. But maybe he thought it was the only way to protect us. Oh I don't know what to think.

Wait is that? No just some French man. Wow he looks so much like Harry. Now there's my second problem. Harry wants me still. How can he though, I mean I've been 'dead' for eleven years. He must have moved on. But his eyes, when he said all that they were so sincere. Oh my head hurts from all this thinking.

I suppose there's only one thing that I can really do. I need to prove that Bill is lying so that I can move on. If there's even a tiny possibility that he might still be alive I'll never let him go. Maybe then the part of my heart that still belongs to Harry will grow, or maybe I'll just be able to put the pair of them into my past.

I need to move on with my life.


	18. Eighteen

Eleven Years Later

The sun was getting lower as the day began to die. The smell of the villagers preparing evening meals floated through the sky. There was defiantly a homely feel to the area. But for one woman all this meant nothing. She wouldn't be home until she had settled one thing.

Ginny had stopped just short of the large metal gates. It was strange that the house was fenced in, almost like nobody was suppose to enter. There was the feeling of malice surrounding it. Small shivers ran down her back.

Her mind told her to forget this idea and just leave. The vines filled with grapes that lined the road back to the village called to her. They told her it was safe to head that way. But her heart was winning over her head like always. It needed to know the truth so that it could begin to mend.

Stepping forward Ginny sensed a barrier. Something told her that to try and enter through the gate without invitation was pointless. There was strong magic guarding it. Bill's words of a wizard buying the property were true on that point, but still the identity could be wrong.

Looking around she thought of appariting onto the property. But even as she thought it the idea began to slip from her head. If the owner had set up a barrier on the gate there was probably anti-apparition spells on the ground. She would have to do this the muggle way.

She couldn't help but smile at that thought. As a child Fred and George had always claimed it important to know the muggle tricks. They had said that maybe they would come in useful. She certainly had needed everything she had learnt.

The witch in her was telling her that she should try and break the spell. But her common sense told her there were other ways. Walking around the wall she spotted a tree and grinned. A very muggle tradition.

Grabbing hold of the lower branches she swung herself up into the air. Her childhood had been filled with this. Climbing trees. When she had gone to Hogwarts though she had discovered that she had been one of the few to do such things. Wizarding children it seemed had better things to do. But she had watched Alysia and Ralph do the same thing along with the other children. Climbing trees was defiantly a muggle trait.

With a lot of effort Ginny made it to the wall surrounding the gardens. Her mouth dropped a little as she looked inside. Bill had told her it was a cottage and from the valley that's how it appeared. But it was nothing like a cottage. It was a villa.

The house looked like it had been plastered on the outside. There were no signs of brickwork at all. All that she could see was a salmon pink house. Against the wall were little windows each with white shutters linked to them. It was just the most darling place she had seen, so much better than Bill's.

The garden too was just magical. It was multi layered. Going still up into the hills was a rising green lawn. It was littered with plant life and looked the wildest part of the grounds. On the same level as the house was a patio area. There was a table with a few chairs surrounding it. Ginny could just imagine sitting out there in the nights with friends and family.

But what really amazed her was on the level below the house. There was a gigantic swimming pool. It was as long as the length of the garden. But at one end it became circular in shape. It was just amazing. Ginny couldn't help but wonder what kind of wizard lived like this. It had to be someone who was rich and considered himself to be sophisticated and classy. Honestly she could just picture Draco in this surrounding, if he were alive.

Suddenly what Ginny was doing felt wrong. She should just go back to the gate and call to the owner. Ask him to come out and see her so that she knew it wasn't Draco. She couldn't jump over the wall. This belonged to somebody and what right did she have to intrude.

As she thought it though she lost her footing on the tree and began to fall. As she hit the ground she rolled towards the house. A buzzing sounded around her and she knew it was a security measure. Fighting some unknown force she tried to stand. She couldn't though.

"Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici?"

The voice that spoke was hard. There was a tone to it that said I'm not to be messed with. Ginny though missed all this as chills ran through her. It was the voice that was making her react. She remembered it so well, only it was usually much softer for her.

"Répondez-moi!"

Whatever had been holding Ginny in place was lifted. Ever so slowly she stood up and looked into the grey eyes of her once fiancé. In that moment her world came crashing to an end. Everything had been a lie…


	19. Nineteen

Eleven Years Later

Ginny's legs felt like jelly as she took in the man in front of her. Time had certainly treated him well. He didn't look a day over twenty five as she faced him. His hair was still the same white blonde as ever, falling slightly into his eyes, which were still as grey as before. Looking at him it was as though looking at the older version of Ralph.

Instinct took over Ginny and she just wanted to attack him. All her insides were yelling at her to hit him. But he obviously could still read her like a book. In one quick motion he had his arms around her and was pulling her into the house.

"Let go of me!"

"Just get inside woman."

Ginny's eyes widened at the use of the word woman. Oh she would really make him pay for everything he had done to her now. The door slammed behind her and she was stood in a simple kitchen. It didn't look like anything Draco would have. In fact looking at it she was reminded of the kitchen in the Burrow. It was almost a complete replica.

Draco still had hold of Ginny as he marched her through to a second room. Now this was more like him. There was a large fireplace against one wall with black leather sofa's facing it. The walls were a cream colour and against them were cabinets filled with alcohol or books.

"What are you doing here?"

His voice was hard and emotionless as her surveyed her. Ginny though held her hands to her hips and shook her head. There was so much she wanted to say to him, so much she needed to know. But more than anything she just wanted to throttle him.

It seemed he knew what she was thinking as he paced up and down the room.

"Shouldn't have come. I moved away so they wouldn't find you. But damn this is Bill's doing."

"Draco shut up and talk to me!"

Slowly he turned and looked at her. His eyes suddenly softened as he lowered himself onto one of the seats. Ginny took the one opposite and just watched him carefully.

"How long have you been back?"

"Three days."

"Came to see Bill then."

"Yes. I wanted to explain that I wasn't dead. Apparently it wasn't such a surprise for him as everyone else."

"No it wouldn't have been. Let me guess he sent you up here."

"No. I didn't believe him when he said you were alive. I came to check it out myself."

His hand went to his hair as he brushed it out of his face.

"You should have stayed away."

"WHAT? How dare you. Do you even realise what I've been through because of you?"

"I was trying to keep you safe."

"Did it ever occur to you that I was safest with the people I cared about?"

"Not with me your not! Ginny for crying out loud I'm a Death Eater."

"And I'm a witch! Eleven years I had to pretend to be a muggle. I had no support at all. But I kept going and you know why? Because every day I thought this will be the day that you turn up. This is the day when things will get better. How could you leave me there like that?"

"It was for your own safety and for the baby's."

Draco looked like the rich man he really was. There was no sign of emotion as he spoke to her. In fact the more he went on the more he just seemed bored with it all. Ginny clenched her jaw closing her eyes. She was so hurt from all this.

"Tell me Draco. Did you ever love me?"

She was surprised by his reaction to this. His face stiffened as he moved towards her.

"How can you question my love?"

"You left me Draco. You promised me to come and you never did. The question should be how can I not question your love?"

"Ginny what we had was real. What I've done is for our family."

"Like killing Charlie?"

"I didn't kill Charlie."

Tears formed in his eyes and she watched as he slowly broke down in front of her. She made no move to comfort him though as she allowed him to continue.

"Ginny you have no idea what's happened to me."

"Then tell me."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because you won't understand."

"Try me."

With tears lining his face he looked at her and nodded.

"Fine but you won't like what I've got to say…"


	20. Twenty

**IMPORTANT: We've had a death in the family in the last few days. If that isn't bad enough its a 9 day old baby. So because of this there will be no more post until after the funeral. We're all very busy trying to help my cousin (the baby's mother - who is just 17) organise it. So its looking like it will be a week tomorrow so I ask if you'll all bear with me over the next week or so. When things have calmed down again I will post.**

**Thanks**

**Kris xx

* * *

**

Eleven Years Later

"It all started just after my OWLs. Father had been thrown into Azkaban for the part he played in the Ministry and the Dark Lord was furious. He called at our house one evening and ordered my mother to bring me to see him. He stood there acting all high and mighty and told me that I would have to carry on where my father had lost. He told me that he needed to get Dumbledore out of the picture. It was the only way he could see his plans working. So I had to agree didn't I?"

Ginny sat motionless opposite Draco. She was determined to let him speak and hear his side of the story. Things were different for him because, well because he had been brought up the son of a Death Eater. His options in life had to be different from the ones placed before her. His eyes though were now staring into hers and she nodded her argument to what he had said.

"Yes I had to agree there was nothing else for it. So after he left I thought about what I could do. The truth was that even though Dumbledore left the school he was most likely going to be unprepared for an attack in the school because he was sure it was so safe. I needed to think of a way to get Death Eaters into the school."

"Well I obviously managed that as you well remember. But then I was faced with having to kill Dumbledore. I remember looking at him and feeling sick. I stood up in that tower not knowing what to do. I couldn't kill Albus Dumbledore, he deserved a proper death not some kid who was frightened out of his wits. I had to do it because otherwise the Dark Lord would have killed me."

Slowly Ginny reached over and took his hand in hers. She stroked it gently looking deeply into his eyes.

"You're wrong Draco. The Order could have protected you. There was no way that Voldemort was going to be able to penetrate it, especially if Dumbledore had still been alive."

"That's what he told me before he died. He told me that he would help me, stop the Dark Lord from killing me. He even promised to hide my mother and my father when he was released from Azkaban. But the other Death Eaters came, Snape came and they killed him. When we fled the Dark Lord wasn't happy at all."

"But Ginny he allowed us back into his inner circle. Dumbledore was dead and that's all that mattered to him. He claimed that with Dumbledore gone that was one less protector for Harry. But you see that's were things get more complicated."

Draco pulled his hand out of Ginny's grasp and slumped backwards into the chair.

"Gin I was suppose to kill Dumbledore so that Snape could remain close to the Order. But that plan had been destroyed. So the Dark Lord decided that since I had failed to kill Dumbledore he could use me instead of Snape."

"I don't understand. I mean how could he use you?"

"He wanted me to get close to somebody in the Order. He wanted me to take over as his spy from within. I was to contact Tonks originally and get in through her since she's family. But there's one thing about my mother that you must know. She values family over everything even her sister Andromeda. She wrote a letter and sent it telling her of the plan."

"What?"

"Yes. But it was intercepted before it could reach my Aunt. The Dark Lord found out about it and arranged for my mother to be murdered. He set me that task."

"Wait are you telling me that you killed your own mother?"

"Yes Ginny. The Dark Lord commanded it and I did it. I needed to prove myself to him. He had been lenient about the part that I played in Dumbledore's death. I believe that if Snape hadn't have killed Dumbledore I'd be dead. I needed to show him that I could do the tasks he wanted me to. So I killed her."

Ginny felt sick as she watched him. This wasn't the Draco that she knew. He couldn't do something like that. He was kind and caring. Her Draco wasn't a killer.

"After I killed her I fled. I was suppose to make contact with Tonks the next day and I was planning on using my mother's death to my advantage. Through a contact in the Prophet we got the story to make front news and I headed into Diagon Alley to find her. Instead though I found you."

"I remember seeing you look so lost. You weren't paying attention to what you were doing either. So I moved straight into your path and let you walk into me. I suddenly thought that this was going to be so much better than going through Tonks. You were Harry's girlfriend, a Weasley. Everyone knew how close you were to him. If I could position myself with you well then I'd be rewarded by the Dark Lord."

"You used me?"

"Ginny I'm sorry. Please let me explain."

Tears were running down his cheeks and over his nose. She wanted to leave to not hear that her entire relationship with him had been fake.

"That day I made myself cry in front of you. When you comforted me that was perfect. I felt like I was winning. Then you got me back into school and the Dark Lord was thrilled with me. Even though Harry didn't return it didn't matter because I had you eating out of my hands."

"SHUT UP!"

He stopped and looked at her. Tears were falling from her own eyes just listening to him.

"You didn't love me did you? It was all fake."

"Ginny I do love you. That's what I want to explain. You were too good for me. After only a few weeks with you I knew that it wasn't going to work. I was going to pull out because I knew I couldn't use you like that. But I wanted to spend time with you and by Valentines you'd beaten me down. Somehow you got to me and that night looking at you I just had to kiss you. I knew that it was wrong but I had to do it."

"The Dark Lord praised me for dating you. Said that it would guarantee that the plan worked. But I didn't want to be involved anymore. I wanted to keep you to myself. When I left Hogwarts I became a double agent, a spy. Then I couldn't do it anymore. I wanted out."

"What?"

"I turned my back on Voldemort that's why he attacked that day. Nobody leaves his service, nobody. So he decided to kill you and make me come back. That's why I had to send you away. I needed to keep you safe because I love you."

"Lies. Draco this could all be lies and I'd never know."

"I'd never lie to you Gin."

"You already did!"

She stood up and with one last look left the room. Out in the gardens she jumped back over the wall. There were few choices left open to her. But all she knew was that she needed to get away from Draco.


	21. Twenty One

Eleven Years Later

Tears spilled over the end of Ginny's nose but she didn't care. Her vision had become blurry but she just had to run. Everything that she had believed in had been a lie. Her children had been conceived in wickedness and hatred. Draco had never loved her; he had used her to get close to Harry. She was a fool.

Why was it her though? Why did she have to be so gullible? Everyone else had questioned Draco's motives. They had all worried that it would end in tears, hers. But she had not wanted to believe that. Even when Harry had told her it was a trap she had thought he was just jealous. Why hadn't she listened to the people that cared about her?

Worse though was the knowledge that she had lost eleven years because of him. Eleven years that she could have spent with her family. Eleven years when she could have created new bonds with Harry, or another wizard. Eleven years of the battle with Voldemort. Why had she let him play her? And Charlie she had practically sent him to the grave. If she hadn't have fallen for Draco Charlie would never have been killed by him.

"Ginny come back!"

No, he could follow her. He had had his chance to find her and now he wanted to talk. No she didn't want to hear. Quickening her pace she ran through a field. The village had to be to her right, which meant Bill's home was to her left. Getting out of the field she found a path and ran along it.

Unsurprisingly she hadn't gone far when Draco caught up with her. He grabbed her from behind causing her to scream. But he didn't let go as he twirled her in his arms. She was facing him before the scream had died on her lips. She could hardly see through her tears but was sure he was still crying himself. His lips moved closer to hers and she was engulfed by his kisses.

They were just as she remembered them and she wanted so much to kiss him back. But she fought against him pulling herself free. Living so long as a muggle she had forgotten to pull out her wand. Instead she pulled her arm back and slapped him as hard as she could across his face.

"Don't you dare touch me."

"Ginny."

He was rubbing his cheek, which was turning a lovely red colour in the shape of a hand.

"Leave me alone."

"Please come back with me. I need to explain –"

"No."

She took off again down the path looking for the brickwork that signalled Bill's house. Draco was still behind her calling her name. But she refused to listen to him. The gate came into view and she pushed it open running into the garden. Draco was still with her but she didn't care.

She hammered on the door as Draco took her arm again.

"I love you."

"How can you? I don't think you even know what the word means."

"Ginny I –"

A flood of light hit them and Ginny pulled her arm free of the man. Bill was stood in the doorway and she managed to get behind him before Draco could say anymore.

"Ginny please I need to talk to you."

"Go away."

"But –"

"You heard my sister. Get out of here now Malfoy before I make you."

Bill slammed the door into his face and Ginny just broke down in tears again. Bill's arms wrapped around her and she let him hold her close. She couldn't take this. She had expected heartache and difficulties when coming back to the wizarding world but nothing like this.

"Shh come on Gin. Don't cry over him."

"He used me Bill. From the word go he was using me."

He just rubbed her back. It was clear that he didn't know what to say to that, how could he? But he was there for her like he had always been. It didn't matter how different they were they were family. That was all that counted.

"I want to go home."

Bill finally released her looking down into her eyes.

"We have international floo connection."

He led her into the kitchen and all she could do was stare. Fleur was sat in a rocking chair with knitting needles going in front of her. She looked like a proper little housewife.

"Ginny would you like dinner?"

"Oh no thank you Fleur. I just want to go home to my children."

She made a face and Bill said something in French. She merely nodded at him going back to her knitting.

"You need to say 'The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole, England' and that's it."

"Really nothing else?"

She laughed gently as she said it causing Bill to smile.

"Tell mum and dad I'll be over in a couple of days."

She simply nodded as she stepped into the fire. Closing her eyes she repeated the address and felt the familiar swirling. It felt like an eternity before she fell forwards out into the Burrow. A small scream pierced the air and she looked up at Alysia and Ralph sat at the table eating an omelette. Her mother was at the sink washing dishes while her father pawed through the paper. He put the paper down looking at her.

"What are you doing back?"

"I missed the kids too much. And aren't you suppose to be in bed?"

Alysia and Ralph shared looks that said they had no idea what she was talking about. She knew her eyes were still red and puffy from the crying and figured her father would be popping his head through the fireplace to speak to Bill shortly.

Her attention though had turned to her children. She led them upstairs and happily put them to bed. They were sharing the room that had once belonged to Fred and George. Ginny thought it might have been better to put them in different rooms but maybe being in a strange environment they were clinging to one another.

"Mum have you been crying?"

"A little Ralph."

"Why?"

"It's emotional meeting up with the family again after all this time."

He yawned widely and she leaned in kissing his forehead. As she did she saw Draco. Her heart skipped a beat and she wondered how long it would be before she'd have to tell them the truth.

"Mother you're crying again."

"What Alysia?"

"I said you're crying."

"Don't be silly I'm tired that's all."

She kissed her daughters forehead and wandered into her own room. On the bedside table was a small photo of her and Draco back when she was eighteen. Ginny slammed it down dropping onto her bed. More tears fell from her eyes and she couldn't help but think that they would never stop.

* * *

Hey guys.

Thanks for being so patient. I know that my posting hasn't been as often as it could be. But things are getting a bit better. The funeral still hasn't taken place, its going to be on Monday which is why I haven't posted before now, because well its still on going. Umm… I've also got a lot of university work to do over Christmas, so it looks like there won't be much post until god I don't even know when. My dissertation is due in in May and I've got something like six essays before then. But I promise when I get two minutes I will update again. It's just last year in university is a killer, so much work and so very little time.

Anyway again thanks for being so understanding.

Kris xx


	22. Twenty Two

First things first. Sorry for the delay. Have had flu so not been on the computer. I just want to say season's greetings to all. Hope you enjoy your holiday. And as we say here in Wales.

Nadolig Llawen a Blwyddyn Newydd Dda

Which is Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

Love Kris xx

* * *

Eleven Years Later

"Ginny let me in."

Ginny didn't move from her bed. She had curled up as tightly as she possibly could clinging to her pillow. Her dark hair was sticking to her face covering her eyes. The curtains had remained closed for three days and the darkness was comforting to her.

"Fine then!"

Her mother's voice faded away as footsteps echoed through the hall. Since she had arrived back from France she had refused to leave her room. She knew she was being childish and that she had responsibilities but she couldn't face them. She couldn't face anybody now. She just needed to be left alone for a vast amount of time to cry this over.

She jumped almost an inch off her bed when a bang resounded through her room. She forced her eyes to the door and groaned to see that it was open. She should have put a double locking spell on it. But no she hadn't thought of that.

"What's happened?"

Ron stood in the doorway arms slung in front of his chest looking into the room.

"Nothing."

The door shut but she knew he was inside the room. She didn't want to face him though. She pushed her head further under her blanket as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"What happened in France Gin?"

"I saw Bill."

"Yes but what else happened?"

"What makes you think anything else did happen?"

"You've locked yourself in your room for three days. You haven't eaten and have refused to see your kids. Something's wrong."

"Draco's alive."

"WHAT?"

Ron's voice was filled with a mixture of amazement, hatred and anger. Slowly Ginny lowered the blanket to look at her brother. His eyes were forced on her and she could tell that he wanted to do everything and anything to make her feel better.

"Draco's alive. He's living in France just a little bit away from Bill."

"Shit. How the hell did Bill not know?"

"He did know. He told me that Draco was there and I didn't believe him. I thought that he was making the whole thing up. So I walked up that big hill to that little 'cottage' that's up there."

"Bill knew!"

"Yes. He confronted him a couple of months back apparently. Bill ordered Draco to send a message to me to get me to come back and has been waiting since."

"Bill knew you were alive?"

Annoyance was rising in Ron's voice. His eyes had shrunk and Ginny knew he was going to say something to Bill. But that would mean he would learn the truth about Charlie. Maybe it was up to her to tell him?

"Ron, Bill knew because Charlie knew."

"Huh?"

"Charlie discovered that I wasn't dead just in hiding. So Bill said that Charlie went and found Draco and got into a massive argument with him. Charlie got so annoyed that he went to Bill and told him everything. Then together they went after Draco."

"Alright so that's how Bill knows."

"Yes but Bill also knows what happened next."

"Huh?"

She couldn't help but laugh slightly at his unspeakable response to her. But then the laughter died on her lips. The thought of Charlie's last movements crossed her eyes.

"The pair of them went after Draco. There was a huge fight and Draco stormed off. Charlie followed after him and got into the Death Eater attack that killed him. Now everyone figured that Draco died in that attack too. But he didn't Ron. Draco walked away from it."

"Oh Ginny."

Ron hugged her gently for about a second before pushing her away.

"You need a shower!"

"Thanks Ron."

They were silent for a moment before Ron spoke up again.

"Did you see Draco?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"He told me everything."

"Everything being?"

Ginny sighed closing her eyes. Tears were already forming in her eyes just thinking about it.

"It was all fake. He was using me from the very beginning. Draco killed his own mother staging it as a Death Eater attack."

"The bastard."

"Ron he was only with me to get to Harry. Voldemort had lost Snape as his spy so planted Draco instead. And he used me! Everything that we had was a lie, the children are lies. Ron I just don't know what to do."

"Tell me where he lives and I'll go teach him a lesson."

"Ron no."

"Gin –"

"Ron please don't. The last time that happened Charlie was killed. I don't think I could live with myself if he killed you too."

"Malfoy kill me. Never."

Ginny grabbed hold of his hand and looked straight into his eyes. She knew there was a begging aspect to the way she was studying him and it made him uncomfortable.

"Alright I won't go after him … yet."

Ginny just nodded letting go of him. But Ron was now studying her.

"Go take a shower and then come downstairs. I'll make you some food."

"I don't want to face anybody."

"Well then it's a good thing that dad is in work and mum has gone shopping. She's taken Ralph with her because he wanted to see Fred's shop again. And Alysia is hauled up with a book in the garden."

Ron stood up and left the room. Ginny contemplated just locking the door and crawling back under her covers. But her hair smelt rotten and was clinging to her face due to grease. Then there was the growling of her stomach.

So reluctantly she went into the shower washing her hair three times to make it feel clean. Then she changed into a clean pair of jeans and a pink strapy top and headed down to the kitchen. Her heart jumped to her throat as she reached the bottom step. Ron had just opened the kitchen door and standing there was Draco…


	23. Twenty Three

Eleven Years Later

Ginny began to shake with anger as she saw him there. She couldn't believe the nerve of him to turn up here after everything that had happened. His eyes slid passed Ron and landed on her. But before anything could be said Ron had drawn back his fist and threw himself into a punch.

Draco yelped as he fell to the ground. Ron was on top of him hitting any bit of skin that he could. Ginny couldn't help but remember her fourth year when George and Harry had set about pummelling him after the first Quidditch game of the year.

Ginny just stood there watching allowing Ron to hit him. In truth she wanted to batter him just as badly. But something was forcing her to hold back. It took her seconds to realise that Draco was fighting back. He had somehow managed to get on top of Ron and was now hitting him.

Ginny pulled out her wand and thought of the words for the separating spell. Instantly Ron and Draco were pulled apart by white light. The two turned to look at her and she noted that Draco had come out worse. Served him right really.

"Ginny I need to speak to you."

"Keep away from my sister."

"No I want to speak to her."

"I said keep away from my sister!"

Ron had run straight at Draco and flung him across the room. They were fighting just as two alpha dogs fight over food. Draco had caught hold of Ron's hair tugging on it while Ron was hitting Draco in the stomach.

Again Ginny separated them. They were both panting heavily as they sat on the kitchen floor.

"Ginny please."

"I said leave her alone."

"Get lost Weasel."

"WEASEL! AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ron head down ran straight at Draco. Ron's head connected with his stomach and with the force pushed him right out of the door. The tiniest of laughs escaped from Ginny as she followed them.

They had reached the soft green grass of the backyard now. They rolled around it like five year olds. Fists were flying everywhere as they made grunting noises.

"Ginny –"

Ron punched Draco in the mouth.

"I'm –"

Again Ron's fist found Draco's mouth.

"Sorry."

This time Draco punched Ron hard. Ginny had seen enough. This was beyond a joke now. Her wand in hand again she separated the men looking at the pair of them. They were worse for wear now. Both had blood coming from theirs noses. Their eyes were taking on the circles of black eyes and Ginny was sure they were both losing teeth.

"Draco I don't want to speak to you leave."

"Please Ginny I need to explain."

"You've already explained enough for me. Just go."

He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. His eyes had pushed past Ginny and he was looking at something. Ron noticed this and quickly spoke up.

"Take your eyes off her."

"Is that… Is she…"

"Leave."

Ginny turned slowly and saw Alysia walking towards them. Her face was knotted and Ginny guessed she had heard the fighting. Draco though hadn't moved as she came level with them.

"What's with all the noise mother?"

"Mother."

All eyes went to Draco. He looked startled as he watched. His features changed as his eyes left his daughter to go to Ginny. Slowly he spoke up.

"I'm sorry."

Then with a turn he was gone from the spot. Alysia though was looking at where he stood. Her eyes went from Ron to Ginny. Ginny watched as her daughters mouth opened in surprise as finally she found her voice.

"Mother that man looked just like Ralph."

Ginny just nodded. She could hear Ron mumbling under his breath. Pity was Alysia made out every word.

"The no good rotten son of a bitch. How dare he come back here. I pity Ralph having to look like that bastard. Was a no good man would be a no good father…"

"He's my father?"

Ron's muttering stopped as he shared a look with Ginny. Now all hell would really break loose.


	24. Twenty Four

Eleven Years Later

Ginny stopped at the large metal gates and looked inside at the green grass. She couldn't believe that she had come back here. But now that Alysia had seen Draco she had no options. She had of course told Ralph who had announced it in front of her parents. Things in the Burrow were tense. The only way to fix it was to see Draco again.

But she didn't know if she wanted to. As strange as that sounded the fact was she had been betrayed was only half of her emotional feeling towards Draco. Part of her still loved him, part of her still wanted to be held by him. It was completely and truly mad.

She closed her eyes slowly and took in a deep breath. There was only one way she would prevent herself from going back. Thinking of a spell that she had not performed in a long time she looked at the house. The silver of her patronus ran through the grass and into the house. It was only moments before Draco was facing her at the gate.

"Ginny what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

He opened the gates and she stepped inside. She waited as he locked them again before following him into the house. This time they stopped in the kitchen. For the second time she was hit by how much it looked like the Burrows. There was a warm family touch to it that was so unexpected to her.

Draco put a kettle over the open fire looking at her closely.

"Do you still take two sugars?"

"Yes and a dash of milk."

She lowered herself into a chair thinking how absurd this situation was. She had gone there to sort things out once and for all. And instead she was sitting at the table while Draco of all people made tea. When he had poured two cups he sat down opposite her. He was silent for a moment. Ginny didn't know where to start but she didn't need to.

"We have a daughter then?"

Slowly Ginny nodded. The tiniest of smiles came to Draco's face.

"She looks like you."

"Only a little. It's the red hair and freckles. The rest of her is Malfoy that's for sure."

"She calls you mother."

"Yes I've noticed that."

Draco just nodded closing his eyes.

"What's her name?"

"Alysia."

"Alysia."

He whispered it to himself. His eyes were closed as he repeated it over and over again. Ginny watched in silence as he did so.

"What is she like?"

"A bit like my mum really. She loves cooking and unlike me she's inherited my mother's ability to do it. She's such a natural. But she's got the famous Weasley temper. She gets so riled up at times, hands on hips, eyes narrowed."

Ginny laughed to herself slightly.

"But she's like you too. It surprises me sometimes how much since she's never met you, well not really. She's got your habit of picking up a book and reading the first chapter or two and then flicking to the end to see how it finishes. Then the smirks and sarcasm it can only come from a Malfoy. But unfortunately she's also developed your arrogance on things. If she doesn't like something or doesn't understand it she'll just ignore it, won't try to figure it out. And her language, well you heard her 'mother' that is such a Malfoy thing."

Draco still had his eyes closed but he laughed gently.

"She's beautiful. You should be proud."

"I only gave her half the genes. If she's beautiful you have a part to play in that."

Ginny watched as slowly Draco opened his eyes and smiled.

"I have a daughter!"

"And a son."

Ginny watched as Draco's face changed. His look of understanding, of knowing slipped and his mouth fell open.

"What?"

"Twins run in my family Draco."

"Twins? Twins."

Ginny let Draco sit there. His eyes were wide and he looked like a lost little lamb. Slowly though Ginny reached into her pocket and pulled out a small photo. Gently she laid it on the table watching Draco carefully. His eyes darted over the picture looking at Alysia once more. She watched as he touched the girl's hair in the picture as it fell and rest on her ribcage. He looked at her grey eyes streaked with brown and smiled at the Weasley freckles tickling her nose.

Then slower than before he let his eyes move to the boy. Ginny knew that he would never be able to mistake him for his son. Ralph had the Malfoy looks while Alysia was more the Weasley. Ginny watched as Draco touched at Ralph's face. Drinking up the image of his son, of how his blonde hair so alike to Draco's fell in curtains to his ears. How he too had grey eyes that could pierce straight through to your heart. The only physical evidence that he was indeed a Weasley were the freckles that littered his nose just like his sister.

"What's his name?"

"Ralph."

Just like Alysia's name Draco whispered it over and over again. Testing it on his lips to see if it sounded right coming from him. Almost painfully he tore his eyes away from the picture to look at Ginny.

"Can I keep this?"

She just nodded. Draco climbed to his feet carrying the picture. With a muted spell it was enclosed by a frame. Then carefully he placed it on the wall smiling. His children were watching him now, even if he couldn't watch them.

"Are they alike?"

"Not in the least. They go together like well a Malfoy and a Weasley."

Ginny laughed gently thinking about them.

"Like I said Alysia is very much like you. She's got the superiority complex about her. It's almost as though she knows she was born to wealth, that her family's belief or part of it anyway, is that they are better than everyone else. Don't get me wrong she isn't as bad as your family but you can see it in her. She won't do something for nothing."

"But Ralph on the other hand, well he's a giver. He wants to help people worse off than himself. You know he did a two mile run a couple of weeks back to raise money for some muggle charity called NSPCC. Then before that he played a charity football match to raise money for something called RSPCA. Oh and his pocket money. He saves it up week by week and at the end of the year gives half of it to some worthy cause. He doesn't think of himself it's always of other people."

"Sounds like a Weasley."

"Sure it does because that's who is. Alysia got the whole Malfoy attitude and Ralph got the Weasley one. But Draco you should see him when he's in one of those moods. He takes after Fred and George in the whole playing pranks department. He's going to give Hogwarts an awakening that they've been missing all these years. He's already spending all the time he can in the shop getting hold of material I don't even want to know about."

Draco sat back down opposite Ginny. He was watching her very carefully.

"I would like to meet them. If you'd let me."

"I can't stop you."

"Of course you can. If you want me to keep away from them I will. I haven't played a part in their life in eleven years. It's been all you Ginny and I'll respect whatever you want."

"I meant I can't stop you because Alysia has already seen you. Ralph looks so much like you that she worked it out. Then of course she told Ralph who announced it in front of my parents. You're going to have a lot of explaining but you'll have to see them."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me. If it wasn't for the fact they want to see you I wouldn't let you."

He looked down at the table again. Ginny could tell that the moment was upon them. She had come here not only to talk about the children but to set them straight. She loved him but she could never trust him. They had no future; they didn't even have a past. All they had was betrayal.

"Ginny I need to explain some things."

"I don't want to know."

"That doesn't matter Gin. You said yourself that I'm going to have to explain things to your family. So let me tell you first. Let me tell you so you can prepare them for what they'll hear. So that you can shield the children from the information you don't want them to know."

Reluctantly Ginny sighed. She knew that she needed to hear what Draco had to say. But that didn't mean she had to like it. She didn't want to know what he had to say. All she wanted was to close her eyes and pretend like the last fifteen years had never occurred. She would wish that it was the summer just after Dumbledore's death, that she could go back and change everything.

"I love you Ginny and I have done for a long time."

"Don't –"

"You need to hear this. Yes our relationship started off as a lie. Voldemort wanted me to do whatever I could to get close to the Order. We all knew that the Weasleys were a part of it so I latched myself onto you. But Gin there's just something about you, you're perfect. The way you don't sugar coat things. How you're always up front and say things to the point where it sounds blunt. You didn't treat me any differently to anybody else, you weren't afraid of me; you didn't see the rich arrogant side. You just saw me. Nobody has ever done that before. It made me feel differently towards you. A way I'd never felt before."

"Draco I don't need to hear about your feelings."

"Yes you do. You see I didn't know what they were! I was so confused. When I faced Voldemort I had to use all my skill to block my feelings for you out. But I still didn't know what they were. In the end I had to go to Tonks and tell her what I was feeling. I didn't know who else to speak to, she's family so I thought that she would do. And you know what she told me? She told me that I was in love with you. And when she said that I knew it was true."

"But Draco –"

"But nothing Gin. I had fallen in love with you. My plan to use you to get to Potter well that had fallen through. I knew that I wouldn't be able to do anything to hurt you. So I tried to break things off with you. Tried to end it before I got in even deeper. But every time I tried to walk away I felt sick. I just couldn't do it. When I left Hogwarts I was in pieces not getting to see you every day."

"Draco –"

"I needed you more than I ever needed anything else. That's why I asked you to marry me. That's why I got you to move in with me. I couldn't function properly without you. When we set the date I knew that was it. I couldn't continue working for the Dark Lord. I felt like I was betraying you. So I left. I made a very public announcement that I was against Voldemort when I took down Lestrange."

"You did what?"

"Rabastan Lestrange. I knew that he was going to go do some muggle torture so I turned up and put a stop to it. Got him thrown into Azkaban for it as well. The Dark Lord wasn't happy at all. He sent for me and I ignored it. That was when he learnt the truth. That I had left his service for you. But Gin you don't just walk away from him. He sent the Death Eaters to kill you. He wanted to take everything I had away from me so that I'd go back. He wanted to punish me by killing you."

"You already told me this."

"Yes but you see Gin there's more to this than you seem to think there is. You told me you were pregnant and the world stopped. I already knew that I couldn't live in the wizarding world anymore. It would be impossible. But when you said that I knew that I couldn't live with you either."

"What?"

"Even now Gin _he_ knows where I am. But I don't leave this house. I don't go to him and I don't go anywhere else. So he leaves me. I'm no good to him anymore. I'm a broken man. But he knows I'm here. He always knows where I am. I thought that we could go away together, you're powerful Gin, you can fight Death Eaters. But when you said you were pregnant I got scared for the baby. What if we couldn't protect it? So I sent you away and returned to _him_ knowing that he'd leave you alone to have the baby as long as I stayed."

"Voldemort knew I was pregnant?"

"No but he knew you were alive. The Death Eater had come back saying that you were still alive, he hadn't been able to kill you because I had come back. The Dark Lord wasn't happy but that evening when I returned he forgot about you. I had to let you live on your own for you safety. I thought of you everyday though and I kept saying one more day until Potter kills this bastard then I'll have my family back."

"You should have told me Draco. You should have let me know."

"I couldn't."

Draco's eyes shifted to the table as silence engulfed them again. Ginny took another sip of tea ignoring the fact it was lukewarm.

"Ginny there's more I need to tell you. It's about Charlie."

Ginny watched as he twisted his hands in front of him.

"I know Bill told you that Charlie learnt the truth and how he came after me. Well the thing is Avery killed him. It was a meeting and he followed me straight into it. The Dark Lord screamed for us to kill him. I tried to protect him though. But Avery got passed me and killed him. I fled that night to France and got a small apartment. I stayed hidden for years. But I needed more space so I moved here."

"Draco you should have come to me!"

"How could I? I'd left you alone for all those years. I'd just played a part in your brother's death. All I could do was leave and hide. I was too ashamed for anything else."

Ginny watched as Draco lowered his head onto the table. Life was complicated that was for sure. And she still didn't know what was to come.


	25. Twenty Five

Eleven Years Later

The morning sun was burning brightly in the blue sky. Clouds roamed through it like marshmallows in a cup of hot chocolate. Small birds sang merrily creating a pleasant feeling for all those around. The humming was broken only by two pops announcing the arrival of Ginny and Draco. The curtains twitched instantly and then pounding feet broke the air.

"Mum you're home!"

"Did father return with you?"

Ginny sighed as the two eleven year olds ran out to them. She chanced a small look at Draco. His attention wasn't with her. His eyes had grown wide as he watched the two children stand side-by-side surveying him.

"Ralph, Alysia I want you to say hello to Draco."

"Hello Draco."

"Ralph your suppose to call him father!"

"Mum said to say Draco."

"She meant father."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

Ginny watched silently as they got louder with each did not and did too. It suddenly did feel like home to her. She was stood in her family home with her children arguing. If that didn't say home nothing did.

"Umm… children."

Instantly the squabbling stopped as two sets of eyes zoomed in on Draco again. Ginny could see he felt awkward as he watched them. Part of her thought that he deserved not knowing how to interact with them. But then she felt sorrow. Draco didn't know how to act with his children because he didn't know what being a father meant. Lucius Malfoy had never really set an example he could follow.

"Ralph, Alysia why don't you take your dad down the garden and show him the stream."

Without much hesitation they were off. Both took hold of Draco's hands and led him away from the house. Ginny watched him turn back to her and mouth thanks. She just stood there though watching him walk away from her again.

"I can't believe you brought him back."

Smiling Ginny turned to look at Ron. He was leaning against the door watching the three as she had been.

"It's not as though I had much choice in the matter."

"You should have just told them he was dead."

"Alysia saw him."

"Then you could have told her that he was her uncle."

"Ron she would have still wanted to meet him."

"Then you should have said he was her father's evil twin brother. Although I don't think that it would be possible for Malfoy to have an evil brother, I mean he's bad enough himself."

Ginny just laughed as she moved in to hug Ron. His arms rested gently around her as she rested her head against his chest.

"Do you think things will get better now Ron?"

"Maybe, if you can remember your nieces' names!"

"Jynx, Electra and Amber! See I do know and my nephew is called Ciaran before you ask. I wonder what Fleur and Bill will call theirs?"

"That's easy Christophe if it's a boy and Isabelle if it's a girl."

"How'd you know that?"

"Gin you've only been back here for what a week? We've had to spend the last six months listening to them come up with names for the baby!"

Pulling away from her brother she slugged him in the stomach. He made a face like a little wounded soldier before lunging for her. She ducked easily running down into the garden. He caught her easily swinging around and onto the grass. He quickly sat on her stomach tickling her ribs as he had done many times during their childhood.

"Ron stop!"

Slowly, after a long while, he did let up. Ginny pulled herself up and looked at him closely. A question quickly struck her.

"Hey how come you're not in work anyway?"

"It's my day off. I'm suppose to be at the beach with the others. But instead I'm here with you waiting once more for Malfoy."

"Thanks."

Something in the air changed and she could see something in Ron's face. There was doubt mixed with worry. Reaching out her hand she ran her fingers along the length of his arm.

"Ron are you alright?"

"I need you to be honest with me about one thing Gin. You're not going to get back with Draco are you?"

Laughter erupted from down by the stream. Ginny's face softened thinking of her children with their dad. But her answer wasn't for them, it was for her.

"He's got a part to play in my life and will do forever. But nothing can ever be the same between us. That part of my life is truly over."


	26. Epilogue

Eleven Years Later

Its funny how just one decision can end up completely altering your life. Can you imagine looking back in ten years and thinking that something you're doing right now will change the path you're going to take? I never considered that my life would turn out the way it has but then that's the fun of living isn't it?

I'm thirty three years old and a single mum. That possibility never crossed my mind growing up. But I don't think I would ever change that now. This is my life and I love it. But don't get me wrong there are some things that I would like changed.

Like this blasted war. I've been back in the wizarding world for three months and I didn't realise until recently how bad it is. I've been so wrapped up with catching up with my family and old friends that I didn't consider looking more broadly at the wizarding world. It's bad that's for sure. But it's not something to dwell upon. I mean yes its happening and yes I'm once again out there fighting Death Eaters. But that's what I've chosen to do.

As for those closest to me. Things have changed. People have stopped looking at me as though I'm about to just up and leave again. They've settled into me being here. The bridges within my family are being mended and life is looking up. I'm even a decent teacher, who'd ever have believed that.

But I suppose if you're reading this there's really only one thing you want to know (and that's not that Bill had a son!). You want to know how my relationship with Draco is turning out. Well he's moved back to England, although he has kept the French house for summer holidays and things.

We're getting on fine as well. We've managed to get back to civilised conversations and Ron's even stopped trying to fight with him all the time. But we're not getting back together, yet anyway. Now come on don't get upset. There's too many complications for that. I still love him and maybe one day we'll work things out. But not yet. He was right before when he said that when Harry defeats Voldemort than our family will be together. Because until that time we've got to focus on three things and only three things, Alysia, Ralph and surviving.

So that's my story. Born into a wizarding community that has been ripped apart by war. Practically forced into hiding to keep my children alive. But now well now I'm back and I'm happy. I now know that life throws challenges at us and that we never know how things are going to turn out. The trick is to just keep going. Don't give in when things get tough because things will turn around. Just look at me I'm all the evidence you need.


End file.
